Power Ranger Guardians of the Zodiac
by hsin46
Summary: About a thousand years ago in Amano City, chosen individuals , known as guardians, were tasked to protect the zodiac bands, from getting in the hands of evil. Now in present day Amano City, the year 2020, three new guardians are chosen to fight Zaiax , an enemy in the past of the original guardians, along with his generals and army and also have help from other chosen guardians.
1. Chosen

About a thousand years ago, in a place called Amano City, chosen individuals , known as guardians, were tasked to protect the zodiac bands, from getting in the hands of evil. But terror struck, when an individual named Zaiax, attacked the guardians and nearly killed them to take their bands. As a result, they sacrifice their life force to fuse themselves with the bands and also to disperse them across the city so it is impossible to found or until the next guardians are chosen along with releasing huge burst that presumably killed Zaiax as he faded into non-existence.

Now in the year of Amano City 2020, the area has been in peace after that unfortunate altercation.

Scene: Strike House. Max is having breakfast with his father, Ryan.

A young man, Max Strike, is in the kitchen with his father having breakfast.

" So how is school son? " said Ryan.

" Good I guess. I'm tired of lectures. You attended there. Know when we are going to do some hands-on stuff. " said Max.

" When your professors feel that you are ready." said Ryan.

"But dad. I feel like I am ready. I practiced tons. " said Max.

" I know how you feel. Son. Felt the same way. And got tired of those lectures. You have to pull through. " said Ryan.

" Man I wish I can be chosen as a guardian. That way I don't have to worry about school and such. And focus on saving the world. " said Max.

" Man. I don't even know if you are ready to be a guardian considering your lifestyle. When you are going to stop putting your heads in the clouds and just stay to reality. " said Ryan.

" Oh dad. I already get that lecture from Deidre most of the time. Man you too? " said Max.

" I'm just worried about you. I got a call from the Dean. Your grades have been slipping." said Ryan.

" May I ask who ratted me out. Bet it was Deidre to her dad. Think she is all that cause she is the daughter of the dean." said Max.

" Really Max. Saying that to your best friend. You have known each other for years. I am disappointed in you. And also, until you get your grades up. No more storytelling days." said Ryan.

Max gasps.

" What? You're not serious. Dad." said Max.

" I am. Now finish up breakfast. I got to go to work. And you to school. " said Ryan.

" Okay dad." said Max with a unpleasant look on his face.

Ryan finishes up and then grabs his briefcase along with his keys and heads out. Max does the same thing grabbing his backpack and house keys teleporting out in a flash.

Scene: Magix University. Max teleports in. His best friends, Kane and Deidre are standing at the entrance.

" Hey guys." said Max.

" Sup. " said Kane.

" Finally you're here. Any later and we could have been late for our first class." said Kyra.

" Sorry. I lost focus while teleportation and landed somewhere else. And also got an argument with my dad." said Max.

" About what? " asked Kane.

" Ask Kyra. She would probably know why." said Max turning his face around in anger.

"What do you mean by that?" said Kyra.

" You know what I mean. Tattletale. " said Max. He then storms off through the doors.

" Wonder what is with him? Probably the argument with his dad rattled him up. His dad and him are really close. " said Kyra.

"Yea maybe. Let's go then. Or we're going to miss our first class. " said Kane.

" Yea. " said Kyra.

The two of them then walk through the doors also.

Scene: Empty area in Amano City. A portal opens that is filled with extreme darkness in the inside. Zaiax comes out with three individuals in armor and twenty Void Knights, beings that look like complete darkness, but have knight-like armor on them equipped with a lance and shield.

"Finally. I have returned with a vengeance. And a goal to get those zodiac bands for myself." said Zaiax.

" And we are at your service. Lord Zaiax." said Zanos.

"We shall help in your plan cause it goes with our goals too." said Petra.

" And that is to spread darkness and the power of evil throughout the city. And also thank you for helping release us from the dark void." said Killian.

"I should thank you all for welcoming me inside the dark void. The energy helped revived me." said Zaiax.

"Now what my lord." said Zanos.

" Now we begin our plans." said Zaiax.

Zaiax grins evilly. Zanos, Petra, and Killian stand by his side along with the Void Knights waiting for his next move.

Scene: Strike House. Max's Bedroom. A beam of red light shoots in and a zodiac band appears onto the bed. The crystal on it reveals a rams symbol.

(to be continued)


	2. The New Guardians

Scene: Strike House. Max's bedroom. A spirit of the original guardian of the zodiac ram band, Raymond, then comes out of the band and glances at the area. He sees it is strange to him.

" What is this room? It looks so different. But modern. Different from where I used to sleep in." said Raymond.

He then starts to hear noise coming to him and then returns back inside the band. It was just the dog walking by.

Scene: Magix University. Campus Quad. Max, Kane, and Deidre are eating lunch. Max still refuses to look at Kyra in the eye. Kane notices it.

" Man. What is going on with you two? You refused to sit next to Deidre in class today. Max. Why?" said Kane.

" Hmph. Think I'll go eat lunch alone on another table. " said Max. He takes his lunch and heads down to a table three down from his friends.

" I don't know. Tried to pass him a note but he wrote on it._ Leave me alone. Tattletale. _I don't know what that means. What did I tattle on him about." said Deidre.

" Strange indeed. Maybe I should go talk to him and ask. " said Kane.

" And leave me to eat lunch by myself." said Deidre exclaiming.

"You're right. Maybe we talk about it after we are done with classes. And ambush him." said Kane.

" Yea. " said Deidre.

Then ten Void Knights appear. The students scream and run away. Max, Kane, and Deidre notices this.

"What the heck. " said Deidre.

" Yea. " said Kane.

Max then walks over to where they are.

" Man. These things look weird. " said Max.

" Hey." said Deidre.

" Hmph." said Max.

" Guys. Please stop this. There's something more important now how to deal with these things here right in front of our eyes." said Kane.

" I admit it. Kane has a point. Let's make peace for now." said Max.

" Finally. I was getting tired of your discerning look at me. " said Deidre.

"Another question. How do we even fight these." said Kane.

Max and and Deidre give him a discerning look.

" You aren't serious. Expecting us to fight these things." said Max.

" Yea. " said Deidre.

"Why not. It gives a chance to finally use our powers instead of those boring old lectures. " said Kane.

" I'm glad you agree. Let's do it. " said Max.

"I actually like the lectures. But let's do it. " said Deidre.

" All for one. And one for all." said Max.

" What! I thought you hated reading. How do you even know this phrase. " said Deidre sounding shocked.

" I'm shock too. " said Kane.

" I do hate reading. Watched the movie. " said Max.

" Classic Max." said Deidre.

" Alright enough chatting. And let's show these creatures our true strength and power." said Kane.

" Yea agreed. " said Max.

"Uh huh." said Deidre.

Max then uses his earth magic power to put the Void Knights in a rocky cage.

" Nice job. " Kane.

" Thanks. Now your turn guys. " said Max.

" Yes. " Kane.

"Yep." said Deidre.

Kane then uses his metal magic to enforce the top of the rocky cage by creating metal square to cover it. Unfortunately the Void Knights' lance are strong and break through the rocky cage and the square makes a thump on the ground.

" Aw man. Really." said Max.

" Man. I was going to trap them." said Kane.

" My turn. " said Deidre.

Deidre then shoots ice blasts at the Void Knights at an attempt to freeze them. But it does nothing to them and their armor absorbs blasts like it is nothing.

" Oh this is bad. If your powers can't affect directly, that means for the rest of us, it's the same thing." said Max.

"Now what? " said Deidre.

" Yea. Max. What can we do. " said Kane.

" Just got to fight the traditional without our elemental magic." said Max.

" Are you sure? They have weapons and we don't." said Deidre.

" I agree. " said Kane.

" If we don't stop them, they are going to attack the school even more. Or even hurt the other students. " said Max.

" You're right. " said Kane.

" Yea. " said Deidre.

" So all for one. And one for all. " said Max. He then gets in a fighting stance.

" Yea. " said both Kane and Deidre. They get into a fighting stance too.

Then suddenly three zodiac bands appear in beams of light of red, pink, and light blue. The spirits of the bands then come out and give them their blessing to use them by saluting.

" What are those. And are these ghosts." said Kane.

" Who knows. These bands came to us for a reason. And I guess the salute means they want us to use them. " said Deidre.

" Then let's use them. It may give us the power we need to destroy these weird creatures here. " said Max.

Max, Kane, and Deidre pick up the Zodiac band with the ram gem, the ox gem, and the dragon gem respectively and slip it on. They are then instantly morphed into the red, pink, and blue ranger with the symbol of their respective gems on the chest of the suit and look at each other and themselves now feeling stronger than before.

" This is amazing. " said Max.

" I feel so much stronger than before. But why I am pink? " said Kane.

" What's wrong with the color pink." said Deidre.

" Nothing. It's just not me. I'm a tough guy. Not my color. " said Kane.

As they are chatting, the Void Knights start getting closer to them to attack.

" Guys. Stop arguing and get back to this situation. They about to come closer. " said Max.

" Yea. Right. Sorry." said Kane.

" On it. " said Deidre.

They get ready to fight getting into their stance again as the the Void Knights inch in even closer.

(to be cont'd)


	3. The Fight Begins

Scene: Magix University. Campus Quad. Max, Kane, and Deidre are now morphed and about to face against the Void Knights now at mere inches near them ready to strike with their lance.

Then their suits automatically activated the ability of each one. Max' s suit then grows ram horns, Kane feels a boost in strength, his arms on the suit becomes more muscular, and Deidre then goes invisible.

" Oh wow. Where you go." " said Kane.

" I'm here. Just invisible. " said Deidre.

" Kane. Watch out. " said Max seeing three Void Knights lunging toward Kane.

He ducks and uses his super strength to punch them back and their armor cracks.

" So tight. Let me try my horns. " said Max.

Max rams it knocking three Void knights down falling on their backs causing them also to drop their weapons on the ground nearby.

" Now it's my turn." said Deidre.

Deidre uses her invisibility to her advantage and trips over five of the Void Knights causing them to fall down and also cause a domino effect causing the remaining ones who are still standing to fall down too.

" Nice work." said Max.

"Yea. That was a domino effect finish." said Kane.

"Thanks you two. Now let's see what else these suits can do. " said Deidre.

She becomes one of the power and focuses. A saber then appears in a light blue light with the handle looking like a dragon's head.

" Nice. I want to try next." said Max.

" Me too." said Kane.

Max and Kane then both focus too to become one with their power. Their weapons then appear in a red and a pink light respectively. A hammer with a ram's head appear along with a pointed blade as the tip on Max' s hand and Kane is equipped with a ox shaped hornlike weapon.

" Nice. This is so cool. I can bash or poke people with my weapon." said Max.

" And I can strike and grab people with mines." said Kane.

" Now let's do this. And finish off these weird creatures. " said Deidre.

Max and Kane shake their heads in agreement. The three of then then charge forward towards the Void Knights as they had now stood up again and the ones that dropped their weapons picks it up again to attack also.

Scene: Zaiax's Lair. Zaiax is in his throne room by himself and is watching something through a portal looking upset that three of his Void Knights have been destroyed by the guardian rangers.

Zaiax: Turns out humans are stronger than I thought.

Killian then enters into the room.

" I have watched their battle from a far distance. These humans are not regular people but elemental witches. " said Killian.

" Interesting. Maybe that is why the bands chose them. For their abilities." said Zaiax.

"Maybe. Lord Zaiax. So it seems that the Void Knights barely phase them. " said Killian.

" Yes I saw. That is what I am upset about. These three just had the power and were able to use it with ease unlike with the previous Guardians of those bands. It took time for them to master it ." " said Zaiax.

"Really my lord. Then why didn't you want to kill them then when they were more unexperienced." said Killian.

" I like a challenge. That was why. I didn't want it to be too easy." said Zaiax.

"I see. So would you like me to send of one of my monsters to attack them since it seems like the Void Knights aren't doing well against them." said Killian.

" It is not needed. This attack was just to test the civilians of this city. Now I know how they fight, over time if I keep watching I will learn their weaknesses. " said Zaiax.

" My lord. That is a genius idea. May I take my leave now." said Killian.

" Why thank you. I have to be a genius since I was able to nearly destroyed the original guardians of the zodiac bands. And yes. You can take your leave. Killian." said Zaiax.

" Thank you. Lord Zaiax." said Killian.

Killian walks out. Zaiax continues watching the battle examining the rangers after seeing destroying five more Void Knights.

" Hmm interesting. They have passion. But passion won't help them for long. They are going to need something else if these three can be powerful enough to handle me and my power." said Zaiax.

Zaiax closes the portal and sits back nicely on his throne pondering his next move while scratching his head.

Scene: Magix University. Campus Quad. There are only two Void Knights left as Max, Kane, and Deidre are standing in front of them.

Max: Time to finish this.

Kane: Yea.

Deidre: Yep.

Max: Ram Whack Strike!

Kane: Ox Horn Power Burst

Deidre: Dragon X Slash!

Max's weapon is charged with energy as he whacks with the hammer part and strikes with the tip blade. Kane's Ox Horn charges with energy as a blast comes out in the shape of an ox horn. Deidre's dragon saber charges with energy as she sends two slashes in the form of an X.

The Void Knights then explode from the blast.

"We did it." said Deidre.

" Yep." said Kane.

" Yea. But now what." said Max.

" I think we need to ask those spirits who came to us when the bands also appeared a few questions." said Deidre.

" You're right. But not here. It would attract too much attention." said Max.

" Yes I agree." said Kane.

" How about we meet at my house after school. " said Max.

" Sounds great." Deidre.

" Cool with me." Kane.

"Another question. How do we get out of these suits." said Max.

Then each of their gems glow on their bands and they see the spirits hovering above the gem speaking.

"Say 'Guardian Zodiac whatever your animal is Power. Deactivate.'" said the spirits.

"Okay got it." said Max.

"Same." said Kane and Deidre.

The gems stop glowing and the spirits then disappears.

" Guardian Zodiac Ram Power. Deactivate." said Max.

" Guardian Zodiac Ox Power. Deactivate." said Kane.

" Guardian Zodiac Dragon Power. Deactivate." said Deidre.

Then the three of them demorph.

" Now I guess we continue like normally like what happened never happened til after school is done." said Max.

" I agree. " said Kane.

" Yes. Besides I don't think our professors will believe our story about some weird creatures attacking us. And we needed a day off to get our thoughts straightened out."said Deidre.

" Yea. " said Max.

" Well let's head to our next class then." said Kane.

" Yep." said Deidre.

Max, Kane, and Deidre then walk off heading to their next class.

Scene: Strike House. Max's bedroom. A few hours has passed. Max, Kane, Deidre have just listened to the spirit of original Zodiac Ram Guardian, Raymond, explain of what just happened today to them.

" So it is true. It is not some fictional story. You guardians are real." said Deidre.

" Wow. I'm just awestruck. The guardians were basically my idols growing up. " said Max.

" Why am I pink?" said Kane.

" Oh wow. Grant. He was just like you. Asked the same question when you started out. You want to answer that." said Raymond.

Grant shakes his head in agreement.

" Well. The straightforward explanation is that the power chooses you and not the color. Don't worry son. Soon you'll get used to it. " said Grant.

" I doubt it." said Kane.

" Oh my. You do remind yourself of me. I said that too. " said Grant.

" So what I got. Raymond. Grant. Iris. That the three of us are destined along with other guardians that have not been chosen yet to protect these zodiac bands from getting into the hands of evil especially some guy named Zaiax. " said Deidre.

" Correct. " said Iris.

" We have done our part to tell you what your three are meant to do. Just call us when you need our guidance." said Raymond.

" The three of us are beside you within the gems." said Grant.

" This is a lot to take in. But I'm in. " said Max.

" The same. If we let him get them, innocent people could get hurt or even our friends or family if he uses them for bad deeds." said Kane.

" Yes. I'm in too." said Deidre.

" Good luck. Guardians. And may the animal spirits of the zodiac protect you." said Raymond.

Raymond, Grant, and Isis then return back to the gems.

" So we are going to be heroes now." said Deidre.

" Guardians. To be more exact." said Max.

" What kind of guide is Grant. Saying that I will get used to the color pink. That is not good advice at all. " said Kane.

" Stop worrying about that. Kane. We got important things to worry about. Like protecting our city and stop Zaiax from getting the bands." said Max.

" You're right. " said Kane.

" You know what. I'm getting hungry. Let's head downstairs." said Deidre.

" Yea. I think my dad has dinner ready by now. " said Max.

" And luckily these bands actually become cloaked to other people. Or we would have to find a story to explain to them." said Kane.

" Yep. Now let's go. Time for food." said Max.

" Yea. " said Kane and Deidre.

Max, Kane, and Deidre then walk out of the door with Deidre closing the door being the last person out.

( to be cont'd)


	4. High School Chaos Part One

Scene: Amano City High. Room 201. Chemistry Classroom.

Charlotte Parks and Bella Avila are sitting in the front of the classroom while Felix Avila sits in the back as Mr. Ferricks, their chemistry teacher, is writing up steps for today's chemical reaction experiment.

Mr. Ferricks stops writing and turns around to face them and the rest of the students.

" Alright class. Just follow these key steps. And no accidents or random explosions will happen with what we are mixing today in today's experiment." said Mr. Ferricks.

All of the students nod in agreement except Felix who wasn't paying attention and seems to be taken something out of his backpack.

" This is going to be great. I love chemistry. It's so fun. " said Charlotte.

" Yea. I'm going to miss this class when we graduate. Mr. Ferricks is a great teacher and is a really optimistic guy and is willing to help his students unlike that teacher we had during our junior year. Remember." said Bella.

" Oh yea. Of course. She was so tough. We both luckily passed that class with an A- . " said Charlotte.

" The thing I was surprised about is that Felix didn't fail it but ended up with a B +." said Bella.

"Oh Bella. You shouldn't underestimate him. He's a really smart guy but it's just he likes to have fun more than focus on schoolwork." said Charlotte.

" Charlotte. I can't believe you're defending him again. Is it because you have a crush on him." said Bella.

" No?" said Charlotte denying it. She also blushes.

Mr. Ferricks then gives them a look.

"Ah hem. Could you girls stop chit chatting and start on the experiment." said Mr. Ferricks.

The girls turn back around.

"Sorry Mr. Ferricks. Just got distracted a bit." said Charlotte.

"Yea." said Bella.

"Alright then. You two are my best students here and barely never get off task. So I'm giving you a warning. Next time, the two of you are getting a straight ticket to detention if this chit chat happens again during class time." said Mr. Ferricks.

" Understood. Mr. Ferricks. " said Charlotte.

" We promise there won't be a next time. " said Bella.

" Okay then. Get back to work." said Mr. Ferricks. He walks off.

Then a weird smell starts to develop in the room. Charlotte and Bella then get a whiff of it.

" You smell that." said Charlotte.

" Yep. " said Bella.

And then yellow smoke envelopes the whole room and the smell is now more potent.

" Stink bomb!" said one of the students. She then rushes out.

Then the rest of the students hearing that warning and rushed out nearly knocking over Mr. Ferricks causing him to almost fall. He catches himself back up.

" That was close. Guess class is cancelled. Because of this. Out now. Remaining students. " said Mr. Ferricks.

Charlotte and Bella are the last ones along with five more students and they exit out too. Mr. Ferricks then checks the room to see if there is anyone still here and is shocked to see Felix not there.

" Hmm. Where is Felix. Huh. There's no way I could have missed him running out. He sits in the back." said Mr. Ferricks. He then heads out.

Scene: Magix University. Room 150. Earth Magic Classroom. Max is sitting in his seat listening to Professor Maters' lecture while taking notes but then nearly falls asleep getting bored of listening to his voice.

Professor Maters walks over to Max and pounds his desk to wake him up.

" Mr. Strike. Sleeping in my class again I see. You really don't learn your lesson do you." said Professor Maters.

"Huh what!" said Max. He starts waking up.

" Don't huh what me? Now Mr. Strike. Tell me. What did I just lecture on? If you answer correctly, I'll let you off this third time. Uh. My patience is getting thin with you." said Professor Maters.

" Using earth magic to defend." said Max answering.

"Wrong. Mr. Strike. See me after class so I can decide the punishment for you. " said Professor Maters.

" Oh man." said Max.

" Hmm. I can't believe you oh man to me. I'm your Professor not your fellow classmate or friend. Your punishment might be harsher because of your comment. Now please stay awake for the rest of my lecture."

" Yes Professor. " said Max. He shakes his head to keep awake.

Professor Masters then gets back to where it was and continues lecturing on the lesson.

Scene: Amano City High. Girls Locker Room. Charlotte and Bella have just finished after taking a shower get into their clean clothes and have put their smelly clothes into a bag.

" I wonder who the idiot was who started the stink bomb." said Bella.

" I would like to know too but can already guess who it is. Trust me you won't get mad once I say who I think it is." said Charlotte.

" I promise." said Bella.

" Are you sure?" said Charlotte.

" I am. Now give me your theory." said Bella.

" I think it was your brother's doing." said Charlotte.

Bella's face then starts to look angry.

" Say what? " said Bella sounding angry.

" I thought you promise not to get angry." said Charlotte.

" Not in cases as my little brother." said Bella still sounding angry.

" Only by five seconds. " said Charlotte.

"Don't push it. Charlotte. To make me any more madder than I already am." said Bella.

" Alright. Okay. I'm sorry. But you must calm down. And just scold him after school." said Charlotte.

Bella calms down.

" You're right. Worry about him later. Got to worry about the pop quiz today we have next." said Bella.

" Yep. Let's go." said Charlotte.

They then head out of the girls' locker room.

Scene: Zaiax Lair. Lab. Petra is with an man looking to be early 40s. He has a wicked smile and is wearing a soccer coach uniform.

" Now Coach Dennis. Push your players to the fullest even if it means nearly tiring them out. You want the best for them right." said Petra.

" Yes I do. They must be pushed to reach their full potential." said Coach Dennis.

" I like what you are saying. And please don't let anyone know about our special conversation." said Petra.

" Of course. Mistress Petra. I won't." said Coach Dennis.

"That is good to hear. Remember what you are instructed to do." said Petra.

" I will. Mistress." said Coach Dennis.

Petra then opens a portal to send Coach Dennis back to his office and then closes it.

"This is will be great. My first victim in this city. He will cause great turmoil. And that spreads darkness." said Petra. She grins wickedly in delight.

Scene: Magix University. Campus Quad.

Max, Kane, and Deidre have just destroyed the final Void Knight in the area watching it explode.

" Man. These guys are really annoying." said Max.

" Yep. They just keep attacking us til waiting for us to get weak." said Kane.

" Yep. Anyways. These creatures are no match for us. " said Deidre.

" It seems like they fought differently than the ones that fought us yesterday." said Max.

" You may have a point. Something is off. " said Deidre.

" Yea. Well we don't have class til in a few hours. So let's go to our spot to figure out what is going on. " said Max.

" Yea I'm gamed." said Kane.

" Same." said Deidre.

Max, Kane, and Deidre then demorph and walk off.

Scene: Amano City High. Principal's Office. Felix is sitting in the principal's office as Principal Gale is about to talk to him.

" You're here again. Mr. Avila. What am I going to do with you? " said Principal Gale shaking her head at Felix in discontent.

" Maybe you should expelled as not to see me most of the time in your office again." said Felix. He smirks.

" I better you would like that. But I got a better idea for you. Mr. Avila." said Principal Gale.

" I have a feeling I am not going to like it." said Felix.

"Whether you like or not. It's either this deal or no graduation for you. I just can't stand for anymore of your misbehavior and trouble making." said Principal Gale.

" You're not serious. Principal Gale. Right? If I don't take this offer or behave in the future, I possibly might not graduate." said Felix.

"Oh I am serious. Mr. Avila. Take this offer and behave in the future. And you may have a chance in graduating. You're a smart boy. I mean your parents would never forgive you if you end up not graduating." said Principal Gale.

" You're right. I'll take it and will behave from now on. No more pranks anymore. I shall contain myself. " said Felix.

" So Mr. Avila. You will be part of the student council as a treasurer since our current one had just transferred to another school. And it would take too much time to find another person to take upon this role. " said Principal Gale.

"Are you sure about this? Me handing the money funds. What if I fail in this job and ruin the student council's reputation. Charlotte and Bella, my sister, would never forgive me for that. The council is really important to them." said Felix.

" I'm sure. I trust you. You're a smart boy but just wants to have fun sometimes. But not to the point where it goes crazy like the toilet situation and the vice principal being hung on the flagpole. We had to close the school down for at least a week and you ruin his good suit." said Principal Gale.

" I understand. I promise you. I will do my best as the treasurer. " said Felix.

" That is good to hear. You may leave now." said Principal Gale.

" Thank you. Principal Gale. For giving me another chance." said Felix.

" It's my job. I just want to give all my students a fair chance at a good education and also to graduate. I been looking at the statistics for most of the schools around the area. And the dropout rates are getting pretty high. You, turning over a new leaf, may lower that percentage."

" Alright then. I will turn over a new leaf. And thank you for everything." said Felix.

Felix walks out and closes the door.

Principal Gale smiles in delight.

" That kid will go places one day." said Principal Gale.

Scene: Amano City High. Room 111. Gymnasium. Gym class is about to start. Felix enters and walks over to Charlotte and Bella wearing his gym uniform.

"Hey little Bro. How was your visit to the Principal's office yet again?" said Bella.

" Yea. How was it? " said Charlotte.

" I'll tell you all after school. " said Felix.

"Wow. So mysterious. Must be something bad huh." said Bella.

" Not really. Actually. And surprisingly. Now please let's worry about gym class now." said Felix.

" Yea. " said Charlotte.

The students then gather all up in the middle including Charlotte, Felix, and Bella within the gymnasium standing in front of the gym teacher, Ms. Waters.

"Alright students. Welcome to another day of gym class. " said Ms. Waters.

"Alright. " said a blonde hair student looking excited.

"Ugh. I hate gym class." said Felix.

"Such a shame. Mr. Avila. For saying that. You will be my first volunteer for my demonstration today for today's lesson." said Ms. Waters.

"Wait what? " said Felix sounding shocked.

"Oh brother. Next time you should keep your thoughts to yourself. " said Bella.

" Noted. " said Felix.

Felix walks up next to Ms. Waters.

"You ready. Mr. Avila. " said Ms. Waters.

" As I'll ever be." said Felix.

" Well today's lesson with be ballroom dancing. And you Felix. Will be my partner. " said Ms. Waters.

" Oh no no no. You can't be serious. I think I'm the wrong guy. I don't even know how to dance." said Felix.

" Don't worry. Felix. I'll help your through the steps." said Ms. Waters.

" Man. This is going to be embarrassing." said Felix mumbling to himself.

Ms. Waters then helps with the steps as they glide gracefully around the gymnasium doing a waltz. They then stop.

"That was not bad for someone doing a waltz for the first time." said Ms. Waters.

"Thank you. Ms. Waters. " said Felix.

"Felix. You can head back with the group." Ms. Waters.

Felix then walks back to where Charlotte and Bella.

"Well that wasn't to bad. " said Felix.

" Yea. You did great. That was so fancy." said Charlotte.

" Not bad. Little brother." said Bella.

" Alright students. Pair up. " said Ms. Waters calling out.

" May I have this dance. My lady." said Felix.

Felix puts his hand out for Charlotte.

" You may. " said Charlottle.

Charlotte lets Felix take her hand as the two of them head out to start practicing the waltz. Bella and the other students do the same partnering up and practice the waltz as Ms. Waters watches over them.

Scene: Amano City High. Soccer Field.

A few hours has passed. Bella and her fellow teammates look super tired out as Charlotte and Felix are watching from the stands.

"What is with Coach Dennis? He's usually not this hard on his players. " said Charlotte.

" It's like he wants to push to their final limit. " said Felix.

" Keep going soccer brats. I know your potential. You are all better than this. Keep going. If you stop now, you shall never make it." said Coach Dennis.

Then suddenly the field is surrounded by a dark cloud and no one can see anything.

" What the heck? What is going on?" said Charlotte.

" Yea. Something is up. Let's head in. I"m worried about my sister. " said Felix.

" Yea. And get everyone out of there too. They look badly exhausted. " said Charlotte.

Charlotte and Felix walk over and try to get into the cloud but are bounced by an energy burst and are not knocked against the benches. The two of them then shake it off.

"What was that? " said Charlotte.

"Who knows. But we have to get in." said Felix.

They proceed to walk back to get into the dark cloud.

( to be cont'd) 


	5. High School Chaos Part Two

Scene: Soccer Field. Everyone has left the area except Charlotte and Felix are trying to get through the dark cloud to help the players get out.

" Come on. We can do this. " said Charlotte.

" We have to push through for those players and also our classmates. And my sister. " said Felix.

" Our will is strong. And we will push through. " said Felix.

Then suddenly. A green light disperses destroying the dark cloud and it nearly blinds Felix's and Charlotte's eyes as the both of them put their hands over their eyes to shield it from the light.

" Man that is bright." said Charlotte.

" Yea. It is. But at least the dark cloud is gone. " said Felix.

The green light then clears up and the two of them see a person wearing a green ranger suit with the rabbit logo on the suit and a band on the arm standing around seven Void Knights that are each next to the players who are unconscious and Coach Dennis in front of the figure looking very demon like.

" Oh god. What are those things? And could that be Bella." said Charlotte.

" It might be. And who knows what are those things. And man. What happened to Coach Dennis?" said Felix.

" Yea. Creepy. I think we should get those players out of there before they get hurt badly." said Charlotte.

" You're right. Let's go. " said Felix.

Charlotte and Felix get over there but the demonic looking Coach Dennis blocks their way.

" Oh no you don't. You are not interrupting my training. " said the demonic-looking Coach Dennis.

" Aw man. Seriously. " said Charlotte.

" Guess we got to fight through him." said Felix.

Bella sees them from afar as she has taken down and kicked away the Void Knights away from her unconscious teammates.

" Hey guys. Man this power is great. It really energized me. Oh man. Coach does look creepy now." said Bella.

" Man. You look cool." said Felix.

" Yep. Green does suit you." said Charlotte.

" Now. Get the players to safety. I shall take care these weird things and the Coach." said Bella.

" No way. We are letting you fight on your own." said Charlotte.

" Yea. If anything bad happened to you, mom and dad would never let me live it down. " said Felix.

" The same with you. Felix. And you also Charlotte. You two don't have powers right now to fight. It is too dangerous. " said Bella.

" We don't care." said Charlotte.

" Yea. " said Felix.

" Fine. Alright then. Let's do it. " said Bella.

Coach Dennis now turns full demonic form looking a like a mix of a black dragon and a lizard with horns on his heads followed by the seven Void Knights who stand beside him.

Bella, Charlotte, and Felix all get into a fighting stance as they prepare to fight the demonic Coach Dennis.

" I am not Coach Dennis. I am now Daigonas. The demon of darkness and fire. This human host was perfect to use." He says and then Coach Dennis is split from him landing a few feet away behind him laying unconscious on the ground.

" Oh boy. Man he just got uglier. " said Charlotte.

" Uh huh. " said Bella.

" I second that." said Felix.

Then the Zodiac Rooster band and the Zodiac Monkey band attach upon to both Charlotte's and Felix's arm, respectively, in an orange and brown light. The two of then are instantly transformed into an orange and brown ranger.

" Oh nice. Cool. " said Charlotte.

" Alright. Felix. Man I look cool. Now we can do this." said Felix.

" Yep." said both Charlotte and Felix.

" I'll get the Coach out of the way further from this monster so he doesn't get hurt. And you two deal with the fighting." said Felix.

" Hey who died and made you leader. Telling us what to do." said Bella.

" Bella. Can we not do this right now. We got this important matter to worry about." said Charlotte.

" And I wasn't trying to be the leader ordering you two around. I was just voicing a plan." said Felix.

" Sorry bro." said Bella.

" It's okay." said Felix.

As they are chatting, Daigonas finds a chance to grab the coach and throw him in the air.

" Goodbye human. Good riddance. Good luck catching him. Rangers." said Daigonas.

" Oh no." said Bella, Charlotte, and Felix in shock.

Then their suits start glow and their abilities activate. Bella's feet start to get hopping like crazy, Charlotte becomes more agile, and Felix's arms start to extend.

" Oh cool. Don't worry. I got him. " said Felix using his ability to grab the Coach and land him safely on the ground.

" I'll just this hopping power to deal with these knights." said Bella. She uses her hopping ability to kick each of the Void Knights hard causing them to fall down and barely move.

" And I'll deal with Daigonas. " said Charlotte. Using her fast reflexes, she goes in hand to hand combat landing every punch and kick and avoiding the flames that are fired at her coming from Daigonas.

Daigonas is knocked back and now looks really weakened.

"Ugh. You're stronger than I thought. You have potential compared to your friend. " said Daigonas.

" Why I otta. No makes fun of my friend. Well I'll show you." said Charlotte.

She is able to let her anger take over her when Felix arrives to join her.

" Calm down. Don't let him to get to you." said Felix.

" You're right. " said Charlotte.

She calms down a bit.

Bella then joins the two also with her bunny fists already equipped.

"Those knight things are dealt with. With the power of my fists. Now let's get rid of this ugly guy." said Bella.

" Wait what. Nice those are cool. How do we do that? Get our weapons." said Felix.

" Yea. " said Charlotte.

" Just focus and channel the power of the band to summon it." said Bella.

" Alright. Let's do this." said Charlotte.

" Yea." said Felix.

Charlotte and Felix both start to focus to channel the power of their bands to summon their weapons. The weapons then appear in an orange and brown light respectively. A bow appears in Charlotte's bow with a rooster shaped head and a staff with the monkey body shaped around the staff like it is holding onto a tree.

" Nice. Now this is cool. " said Charlotte.

" Let's finish him with these new weapons.

" Yea. " said Felix.

" Agreed. " said Bella.

" You think your silly weapons are going to defeat me. I'm a demon. Dark Flame Stream!" said Daigonas.

He fires streams of dark flames towards the three of them. Each of the rangers then hear a voice that only they can hear as the gems on their bands glow. The three of them are in confusion of what is going on causing to be blasted by the flames and their suits start to spark and they fall down on their backs and their weapons fall from their hands except Bella's Bunny Fists.

" Well that hurt. " said Charlotte.

She stands back up again.

" Did you all hear a voice or something." said Bella.

" Yep. I did. It was weird. " said Felix.

Bella and Felix then stand up. Charlotte and Felix then pick up back their weapons again.

" Same here. It was guiding us that our weapons can do a special attack and also another ability we can do with the bands." said Charlotte.

" Let's finish him then. " said Bella.

" Yea I agree. " said Bella.

" Same. How dare he use the coach like that to make my sister and her teammates overly tired." said Felix.

" Alright. Let's do this guys. " said Charlotte.

The three of them ready their weapons for a special attack.

" Guess your guys still got some fight in you. I got more where that came from. " said Daigonas.

Daigonas then lengthens his claws charged with dark flames and does a burst slash towards the rangers screaming out, " Dark Fiery Claw Slash."

" Rooster Arrow Burst!" said Charlotte charging her Rooster bow with energy as the arrows start appearing ready to fire.

" Rabbit Rocket Fist!" said Bella charging her weapon up with energy with the fist ready to fire.

" Monkey Twist Strike!" said Felix charging his weapon with energy ready to throw.

The burst slash comes out from Daigonas' claws as it clashes with the the the fist rockets, the arrows , and the powered staff. Their attacks successfully push through Daigonas' attack as he explodes and says a last word, " Evil Will Reign!"

"Alright we did it." said Charlotte.

" Yep we did. Now what?" said Felix.

" We check on how the players are. And also Coach Dennis." said Bella.

They then run over to where they thought the players and see that they are gone. A note is left there instead.

" Wait what? " said Charlotte.

" They can't just disappear like that." said Bella.

" Here's a note. Maybe it will explain it. " said Felix. He picks it up and opens it.

The three of them start to read it. It says:

_"Don't worry about it. We got the players to a safe place and back home to their families. And nice battle. My friends and I are honored to have more rangers to help protect the city. _

_Good wishes from a fellow ranger._

"Well at least your teammates are safe." said Felix.

" Yea. That is good. Now let's check on how the coach is doing. Poor guy. He got possessed by a demon." said Bella.

" Yea. " Charlotte.

They all walk over there to check on Coach Dennis .

" Hello there. Sir. How are you?" said Charlotte.

" Are you okay?" said Bella.

" Yea. What she said." said Felix.

Coach Dennis stands and put his hands over his head like he has a migraine.

" Man. What happened? I had such a migraine. " said Coach Dennis.

" It's a long story that can be told later. " said Charlotte.

" I think now. Maybe you head to the nurse's office to have her check on you. And then head straight home. Sir." said Bella.

" Yea. I agree. And stay safe. " said Felix.

"And I will. Thank you. Rangers." said Coach Dennis. He walks off.

"Now the thing is How do we get out of the suit." said Charlotte.

" I agree." said Bella.

" Yea." said Felix.

Then the weapons disappear from their hand.

" Well that was weird. Guess they go away automatically when not used. " said Charlotte.

" Yea maybe. Bella. But we got to figure out a way to get out of these suits or we are going have to do lots of explaining. " said Felix.

" Yea." said Bella.

Then their gems glow and three spirits come out in front of them.

"Ah ghosts." said Felix. He runs behind Charlotte to hide.

" Oh Felix. Who knew you were afraid of ghosts." said Bella.

" It's okay. I don't think they are ghosts but spirits. " said Charlotte.

"Correct. Young lady. The name is Beatrice." said the spirit the came out from Charlotte's gem.

"And I am Jacob. " said the spirit that came out from Felix's gem.

" And I am Melina." said the spirit that came out of Bella's gem.

"Who are you three? " said Charlotte.

"We are three of the first guardians of the zodiac bands. " said Beatrice.

" Our goal is protect the bands at all cost from getting into evil hands." said Jacob.

" Yep. " said Melina.

" Okay. Don't worry about it. We will keep these bands safe. And as you're wondering, how are we going to hide these bands from people." said Charlotte.

"That is a good question." said Bella.

" And also how do we get out these suits." said Felix.

" Just say, ' Guardian Zodiac whatever your animal is Power. Deactivate!" said Beatrice.

" And the bands are cloaked to others who are not rangers." said Jacob.

" Now we have to go. " said Melina.

The spirits then disappear back into the gems.

"Guardian Zodiac Rooster Power. Deactivate!" said Charlotte.

"Guardian Zodiac Rabbit Power. Deactivate!" said Bella.

" Guardian Zodiac Monkey Power. Deativate!" said Felix.

Charlotte, Bella, and Felix are now demorphed.

" So what now." said Felix.

" We head home." said Charlotte.

" Sounds good. " said Bella.

The three of them then exit the soccer field heading home.

( to be con'td)


	6. Magic Frenzy

Scene: Magix University. Combat Training Classroom.

Max, Kane, and Deidre are training with their fellow classmates under a close watch by a mid 40s looking brunette woman, Professor Vega.

"Good work. Students. Remember focus is key. And don't go too powerful. I don't want any accidents that can send anyone to the hospital or something." said Professor Vega.

" Yes. Professor Vega." said Max, Kane, and Deidre, and the rest of the students.

Kane creates a metal shield.

" Let's see if your earth magic can break my shield. " said Kane.

"Oh you're on. Bestie." said Max.

Max creates rocky spikes to shoot at the shield. Kane, seeing the attack, thickens his shield a bit. And the rocky spikes just only tap it and fall on the ground.

" Nice try. But you are going to have to do better than that. " said Kane.

" Okay. Now let's switch. I'll be defensive and you be offensive." said Max.

" Got it." said Kane.

He prepares himself as Max creates a boulder.

In another corner. Deidre is training with a female classmate, a young redhead, Blair, who is using fire magic as the two of them shoot streams of ice and fire against each other. The attacks clash creating a cloudy explosion.

" Ooh. Wow. Fire and Ice do not mix. " said Deidre.

" Yea. It doesn't. But that was tight. How our ice and fire attacks clash like that." said Blair.

" Uh huh. It was super cool." said Deidre.

" We should team up more often. " said Blair.

" I agree. " said Deidre.

Then a while later. The bell rings and class ends. Max, Kane, Deidre, Blair, and the rest of the students then leave the classroom.

Scene: Zaiax Lair. Throne Room. Zaiax is sitting on his throne when Zanos walks in.

" Hello. My lord. How is your day? " said Zanos.

"Very bad. I have had no progress at all on getting the bands. " said Zaiax sounding angry. He clutches his fists in anger.

" Allow me to provide a plan to brighten your day." said Zanos.

" I'm listening." said Zaiax sitting back straight in this throne.

Zanos opens a portal to the Dark Void. A gremlin monster with golden armor and a circle sphere in its center comes out of the portal.

" Hmm. He's ugly but it'll do. What is your plan with him? That will brighten my day." said Zaiax.

" This creature is called Repellox. Well the new ram, ox, and dragon guardians have magical abilities. And as such, he has the ability to absorb the magic and repel back at them with twice the power. Aside from that, he can absorb blasts too. " said Zanos.

" Yes I do. Lord Zaiax. Repellox at your service." said Repellox.

" And once they are weakened, it gives us a chance to grab their bands." said Zanos.

" Well that does brighten my day. Send him now with a few of the Void Knights to attack." said Zaiax.

" Yes Lord Zaiax." said Zanos.

He opens a portal to the Dark Void again summoning eight Void Knights into the throne room. The portal is then closed by him.

" This is going to be an interesting battle to watch. " said Zaiax.

" Yes it will be. Now move out. Repellox. Void Knights. " said Zanos.

Zanos opens a portal to the campus quad area Magix University.

" Yes General Zanos. " said Repellox. He walks through

The Void Knights don't talk but they shake their head in agreement and follow right behind. After they all travel through it, the portal is closed by Zanos.

Scene: Amano City High. The Quad. It is lunchtime. Charlotte, Bella, and Felix are having lunch at an area where no one can hear them.

" Man yesterday was crazy. Weird knights. And the coach turning into a demon." said Bella.

" Yea. And those spirits. Guess I can cross off seeing ghosts on my bucket list." said Felix.

" Good idea of having us sit here. Man if our classmates find out. They would think we were crazy." said Charlotte.

"True anyways. Also Coach Dennis. And also my teammates. They don't remember anything that happened. I guess once we defeated the demon. Everyone he cause was cleansed." said Bella.

"Well that's good. If they remember, I don't even know how the three of us are going to explain it to them." Felix.

" Agreed. Now let's finish out lunch." said Bella.

" Yea. " said Charlotte.

Felix and Bella start to finish up their burritoes that their mom made for them. Charlotte is finishing her turkey and cheese sandwich.

Scene: Magix University. Campus Quad.

Repellox is causing trouble against some students as their elemental attacks are blast against them and they are knocked back. The Void Knights are at standby.

" Come on. You all can do better than this." said Repellox.

One of them stands up again.

" Oh you're in for it. Monster." said the student. He creates a water ball and throws it at him.

" You all never learn." said Repellox.

Repellox then absorbs the attack with his sphere and and then shoots it out with the ball being bigger and more powerful than before blasting the student and knocking him out.

Blair then arrives to the scene.

" Hey there. Monster. How dare you hurt the students. " said Blair.

She summons a fire stream at Repellox.

" I guess you're new to the party. Time to taste your flames. " said Repellox.

He absorbs and sends it back at her. Blair, is super quick, and rolls out of the way.

" You are going to have to be quicker than that. Monster." said Blair.

" Stop calling me monster. I have a name. It is Repellox. " said Repellox.

"Well Repellox. Prepare to meet your doom. I will find your weakness to your power." said Blair.

" Good luck." said Repellox.

" Oh I don't need luck. And I think I figure out how your power works. If it is thrown at you... Hm. " said Blair.

She creates a fire sword and goes to strike at him. He is knocked back.

" Hmm. This is an interesting battle. I was hoping for the rangers to come. But I will fight with you for now." said Repellox.

Max, Kane, and Deidre then arrive to the scene morphed.

" Hey student there. Get to safety. " said Max.

" Yes please. Us rangers can take care of this. " said Deidre.

" Yea." said Kane.

" No please. I want to help. " said Blair.

" Sorry we can't allow that. It's too dangerous. You have no suits to protect you.  
said Max.

" But... I can help... ." said Blair.

" I know. But it's too dangerous. If you get hurt, I just... " said Deidre.

" Do you know me or something? " said Blair.

" No of course not. I'm just worried if you get hurt. The Dean might punish us rangers for allowing a student to get to hurt. " said Deidre.

" Okay fine. One day. You three will need me. I'll show you." said Blair.

She storms off.

"Bl... air." said Deidre.

" Don't worry about it. Blair is that way. She'll get over it." said Kane.

" Alright. Let's do this. " said Max.

"Oh Rangers. Finally. I have been waiting for you all. " said Repellox.

" Sorry we took so long." said Deidre.

"But we're here now to defeat you." said Max.

" Yea. " said Kane.

"Good luck. Bring on your power." said Repellox.

" Oh we will." said Max.

" Yea." said both Kane and Deidre.

The three of them then uses their bands to use an energy burst at the sphere part.

" Ooh. This will be interesting. " said Repellox.

He absorbs and sends it back more powerful right straight at them.

" Incoming! said Max.

" Oh boy." said Kane.

" Oh my." said Deidre.

They are able to narrowly dodge it by rolling away and the attack destroys two benches.

" Like my power? Rangers?" said Repellox.

" Ah we do not. " said Max.

" Guess we have to try something else. " said Kane.

" Cause everything we shoot at him. He is going to blast back at us." said Deidre.

" Come on. Rangers. Bring more power to me." said Repellox.

" Oh we're not falling for that trap again. " said Max.

" Yea." said Kane.

" The three of us are not going to play into your plans." said Deidre.

" Fine. Prepare to destroyed. Void Knights. Attack!" said Repellox.

" Of course these things again." said Max.

He then kicks two of them away.

" Yea. Ox Horn!" said Kane.

Kane strikes at three of them with it.

" Of course. They are annoying." said Deidre.

She then triple dragon kicks the rest of the Void Knights away and it causes to fall.

" Now let's finish them. Ram Hammer!" said Max.

He then switches it to the javelin form.

" Yea. Dragon saber!" said Deidre.

She readies her sword.

The three of them attack striking the Void Knights hard and they explode.

" Oh right. Nice work. Now it; your turn. Monster." said Max.

He runs over.

" Yea. " said Deidre.

She arrives on Max's left.

" Prepare to die. Monster. " said Kane.

He arrives on Max's right.

" Stop calling me monster. I have a name. It's Repellox.

" Well sorry. You didn't tell us your name." said Max.

" Yea. We didn't mean to be rude." said Kane.

" Yea. " said Deidre.

" Alright. Rangers. Bring it on. I'm prepared." said Repellox.

He then uses his sphere are now to shoot beams from it.

Max, Kane, and Deidre rushed forward towards Repellox dodging each blast.

" Ugh. Rangers. Stop moving around. Fight me fairly." said Repellox.

He continues the blast.

" Heck no. You didn't fight us fairly at first by blasting our own attacks." said Max.

" Yea." said Kane.

" Agreed." said Deidre.

The three of them continue as they are finally near him and Deidre takes the blast so that Max and Kane can strike the sphere and it breaks it.

" Ah!" said Deidre being blasted back and her suit sparks.

" Oh no. How dare you." said Repellox.

He grabs them with his bare hands and throws him away fro him.

Max and Kane are able to land safely doing a backflip.

"Now let's finish him. He doesn't have that sphere to protect him anymore." said Max.

" Oh yea. Let's do it." said Kane.

" Uh huh." said Deidre.

The three of then charge their bands with energy.

" Zodiac Ram Energy Blast!" said Max.

" Zodiac Ox Energy Blast! " said Kane.

" Zodiac Dragon Energy Blast!" said Deidre.

Energy blasts in the shape of a ram, ox, and dragon are shot out hitting Repellox as he explodes.

" We did it." said " said Max.

" Yea once again." said Kane.

" We will keep fighting to protect the bands and also the city." said Deidre.

Zanos then teleports in through a portal and throws a dark orb of where Repellox was destroyed and it makes him grow.

"Good luck. Rangers." said Zanos. He then disappears back through the portal and closes it.

" Oh man. What do we do now? " said Max.

Raymond then appears coming out of the gem.

" It's time to summon your Guardian Beast zords." said Raymond.

" How do we do that?" said Max.

" Focus on the power of your band and say Zodiac Guardian with the name of your animal with zord and then Arise. " said Raymond.

He returns back to the gem.

" Alright. Zodiac Guardian Ram Zord! Arise!" said Max.

" Zodiac Guardian Ox Zord ! Arise!" said Kane.

" Zodiac Guardian Dragon Zord! Arise!" said Deidre.

Then their gems shoot out in red, pink, and light blue into the sky and then the zords appear with the dragon flying in the air and the ram and ox zord on the ground.

" Now how do we get in them." said Deidre.

" I guess I assume focus on the power of the band too." said Max.

He focuses and is then teleported inside the zord.

" Alright. " said Deidre.

She does the same.

" Got it." said Kane.

He then enters into his zord too.

" Yes my shield has been renewed. Time to get revenge." said Repellox.

" We shall stop you again.' said Max.

" And destroy you." said Kane.

" Yea." said Deidre.

"Good luck again. Take my blasts." said Repellox.

He shoots blasts from his sphere at the zords.

Max and Kane are able to move their zords out of the way and Deidre, flying her dragon zord, out of the way.

" Let's see what these zords can do." said Max.

He pushes a button on the console. It causes the ram zord to jump up in the air and kick the shield causing it to crack.

"Ah my shield broken again. " said Repellox.

"Nice work. Ram zord. " said Max as he gets his zord to land back on the ground.

" My turn." said Kane. He pushes a button too and the ox zord makes a large stomp that creates a crack causing Repellox to fall in and be stuck.

" Nice. Now my turn. " said Deidre. She pushes a button and the dragon shoots out flames at Repellox.

" Ouchie. That hurt. " said Repellox.

" Now what else can we do with these zords. Raymond." said Max.

The gem glows and it shows him floating over the gem.

" The zords have their special attacks. Which is the middle button. And also the ram, ox, and dragon zord can combine by pushing the green button in each zord and pulling the toggle. " said Raymond.

"Why thank you. Alright guys. Did you hear that." said Max.

" Yep. " said Kane.

"So combine time!" said Deidre.

" Oh yea. We can save the special attack move for the next battle." said Kane.

" Ready guys." said Max.

"Ready." said Kane and Deidre.

" Guardian Zodiac zords! Combine!" said Max. He pushes the green button and pulls the toggle.

" Guardian Zodiac zords! Combine!" said both Kane and Deidre as they do the same thing as Max did.

Then the screen says, " Guardian Zodiac Charge Megazord. Ready to form.

The zords then combine with the ox as the legs and torso, the ram being the body and the head, and the dragon becomes the arms with one having the tail and the other the head part.

" Nice. So what do we call this combination." said Max.

" How about the the Guardian Zodiac Charge Megazord." said Deidre.

" Ooh. I like that." said Kane.

" Sounds great. Now let's tear him to shreds." said Max.

Kane then has the ox legs do a kick making him fall backward and out of the crack he was stuck in.

" Ah that hurt again." said Repellox.

" Seriously. We kind of help you out of that crack." said Kane.

" To then kill me. Of course." said Repellox.

" That is right. He makes a good point." said Deidre.

She then whacks Repellox with the tail part causing him to fly in the air.

" Now let's finish him. While he is in the air. This button is glowing. It mean I should push it. " said Max. He pushes it.

On the screen, it then says. Final attack ready. Charging Punch.

"Alright. Charging Punch! " said Max. He has the megazord jump up in the air and with the dragon's head part of the arm charged with energy launching the attack to finish Repellox.

He explodes and the megazord lands.

" Monster Extinguished. Guardian Zodiac Rangers Win." said Max.

" Oh yea. " said Deidre.

" Yea. " said Kane.

" Now what?" said Deidre.

" We head back to where we were before." said Max.

" Of course. " said Kane.

" Yea." said Kane.

The three of them hop out of the megazord demorphing and head out. The megazord then vanishes on its ow n as they leave the area.

Scene: Magix University. Dormitory. Blair's Room.

Blair is still upset about what happened in the quad with the rangers.

" Those rangers. I could have helped. But they refused to listen. I was strong... I deserve.. to be like that. Why was I not chosen." said Blair.

Petra then arrives through a portal enters inside the room.

" Hello there. Blair. Is it? " said Petra.

"What the...how did... um." said Blair.

" I have my ways. The name is Petra." said Petra.

" I guess you know my name already. And I don't need to introduce myself." said Blair.

" Yes. I'm here to help you. With your predicament. I know you are upset. " said Petra.

" Yes I am. But how can you help me? " said Blair.

" I can give you power like those rangers. And you can show them that they were wrong in turning you away from the battle." said Petra.

" I don't know. This seems fishy. What do I get in return." said Blair.

" Beside the chance to prove those rangers wrong. But what else do you want. I can do it. " said Petra.

"I can get anything? " said Blair.

" Yes." said Petra.

"Well. I want an ability where I can't be harmed. Those rangers said something about me getting hurt if I take part in the battle." said Blair.

"That can be done. If you accept my offer." said Petra.

" Great then I accept." said Blair.

" Handshake on it?" " said Petra.

" Of course. It's a deal." said Blair.

Blair shakes her hand with Petra. She then feels something surged through her and her eyes glows red and now has a wicked grin on her face.

" Perfect. Nice doing business with you." said Petra.

" As with you. And Thank you. Petra." said Blair.

" I will be back with your gift later." said Petra.

"I'm ecstatic. " said Blair.

" Later then." said Petra.

Petra then opens up a portal and returns back to where she is and closes it. Blair then heads back to doing her homework.

( to be cont'd)


	7. Blair Gone Wrong

Scene: Abandoned Warehouse. Dean Pierce Clarke is tied up in ropes with Blair, who is wearing a white armored suit, standing in front of him.

" Let's hope the rangers get the message. Because I am so ready to show them how strong I can be and worthy to be a ranger." said Blair.

" Please don't do this. Rangers don't fight rangers. They are meant to do good. " said Pierce.

" Oh my. Oh yea. Were they being good when the three of them told me to go away when I wanted to help them." said Blair.

" That is being good. They were worried about your safety. " said Pierce.

" I didn't need them to be worried about me. I only wanted to help. Plus I was doing well with that monster til they came into the scene. " said Blair.

" Please think this through. Blair. You're better than this. Think of your parents. They would be distraught if you took the wrong path." said Pierce.

" Oh well. Oh I have. And they can't stop me now. The two of them never approve my dreams anyways." said Blair.

" You don't mean that. " said Pierce.

" Oh it's true. They wanted me to be like that. But I chose a different path . So I decided to move out and live in the dormitories here to avoid them." said Blair.

" Please. Come to your senses." said Pierce.

Petra then walks in.

" Now stop giving my pupil ideas. This will shut you up." said Petra. She then puts some duct tape on his lips.

" Mmmm Mmmm." said Pierce not being able to speak.

"Thank you. Petra. Finally. I felt my good side pulling out from the talk. " said Blair.

" Good thing I came in time. I can't risk him ruining our plans. To show the rangers that you are better than them." said Petra.

" Of course." said Blair.

" I'll hide now to prevent suspicion." said Petra. She hides in a corner where she can't be seen.

Max, Kane, and Deidre, morphed, then arrive inside the house and see the Dean tied up and his mouth taped up.

" Hello rangers. I see you got my message." said Blair.

"White ranger there. Release the Dean now." said Max.

" Yea. Or you are going to face our wrath. " said Kane.

" And you don't want that. " said Deidre.

" More you are going to face my wrath. I am the White Fire Ranger." said Blair.

" Hey ranger. Nice monologue. But we gotta go." said Felix.

" Yea later." said Charlotte.

" We got this. Teammates." said Bella.

Felix then teleports the Dean out with the power of his band along with him disappearing in a brown light while the others teleport out too in an orange and green light.

Blair then turns around and in shocked as she sees the Dean had just disappeared from her sight along with Charlotte, Felix, and Bella.

"Ugh. I said it was only you three. You didn't play fair." said Blair as she turns around.

"When did the bad guys ever play fair. Why should we play fair." said Max.

" You always make a good point. Max." said Kane.

" Yes he does. Most of the time." said Deidre.

" Hey. I heard that." said Max.

"Sorry Max. " said Deidre.

"Enough chitchatting. I'm ready to fight you three right now." said Blair.

"So are we. You do not deserve being a ranger." said Deidre.

" Yea. After that acts you did." said Kane.

" Yea. " said Deidre.

"Bring it on." said Blair.

Max, Kane, Deidre then all march forward to face off with Blair and Blair towards them also.

" Come on. Rangers. I thought you were better than this" said Blair. She goes for a punch at Max.

" Oh we are. You are going to have to be quicker than that. " said Max dodging the punch and the goes to sweep her leg.

" The same to you." said Blair as she senses jumping over but...

" As to you. Behind you." said Deidre coming in from behind kicking her.

Blair falls.

" Not bad. You're better than I thought. But I'm warming up. " said Blair. She gets up again.

" Man this girl is crazy. And doesn't her voice sound familiar to you. " said Kane.

" Wait it can't be. Blair?" said Deidre.

" Correct. You three turned me away. And now all will pay." said Blair.

" This is not you. Someone is controlling you." said Deidre.

" Yea." said Max.

"I agree. Something is off about her." said Kane.

" And how do you know that? The three of you don't me well at all." said Blair.

" Let's just say. I am good friends with Deidre. And from the stories she told me, this is not the real you." said Deidre.

" The old Blair was weak. This is the new me. A stronger version. " said Blair. She then shoot white colored flames towards the three of them.

"Alright element vs element. Let's do this. " said Max.

" And apply what we learned in class." said Deidre.

" Yep." said Kane.

Max, Kane, and Deidre fuse their magic to create shield with the element of earth, metal, and ice and it absorbs the fire attack.

" We did it. " said Max.

" Oh yea baby." said Kane.

" Yes." said Deidre.

" Not bad rangers. But that was just a distraction" said Blair. She then punches them hard from behind causing them ram in into their shield and lose their balance a bit being knocked back.

" Man. That was uncalled for." said Max.

" So unfair. You do not deserve to be a ranger." said Kane.

" Yea. I know you were angry at us. But doing this is not very ranger like." said Deidre.

" Shut up. With your speeches. I don't care anymore about morals and such and just want to show how strong I can be. You three didn't believe in me and pushed me away. Oh I'll show you." said Blair.

All of a sudden her armored suit changes into a more demonic like form. It now has claws on it now too.

" Oh god. This is what our new teammates told us about." said Max.

" Yea. The green ranger said their coach went all demonic like. Like this." said Kane.

" We have to save her somehow." said Deidre.

" I know . We will try our best." said Max.

" I don't want try. We must." said Deidre.

" Okay okay." said Kane.

Her voice now gets deeper.

" Ha Ha Ha. Embrace my wrath. I never feel more powerful than before." said Blair.

She lengthens her claws charging with white colored fire energy and charges at the rangers.

" Let's do this. We must stop her. Dragon Saber!" said Deidre readying her sword to clash with Blair's claws.

" Yea. Ram Hammer!" said Max . He does the same.

" Uh huh. Ox Horn!' said Kane. He strikes with his horn.

Their weapons are able to push back Blair's claw attack.

" Not bad. This battle is interesting. You're stronger than I thought. " said Blair.

" Now you realized it." said Max.

" Yea. Kinda of late to the party." said Kane.

" Yea. Ready for more? Blair. " said Deidre.

" Of course I am. I'm ready to show you my true power. My desire to show that I am more powerful than you and deserve the power of the ranger. " said Blair.

Her suit becomes even more demonic as she releases the full power of her suit charged up with energy and sends a large fiery white blast towards the rangers.

" Incoming again!" said Max.

" Oh boy." said Kane."

" Oh gosh." said Deidre.

They then use their bands to create an energy shield to defend from the attack but it is too powerful blasting back ten feet and it causes them to demorph and also badly injured from the attack and can barely stand up.

" Oh I showed you. Time to finish you." said Blair. She walks up to Deidre readying her claws.

"No please. Blair. I'm your friend. " said Deidre.

" Deidre? Oh god. What have I done? " said Blair.

" You can fight this. Blair. I know it." said Deidre.

" I don't know how. " said Blair.

" I'm sure our team can figure it out. " said Deidre.

Then suddenly Max, Kane, and Deidre are blasted away by a huge energy bursts and are knocked out and heavily wounded.

" Oh god. What happened. " said Blair. She runs over to them.

" I took care of them. Petra told me to get involved cause you were losing your way. " said Zanos walking by her.

" Petra. I knew I should have never take that deal. I have done horrible things. " said Blair.

Petra then walks over.

" You made that choice. Blair. You wanted to be as powerful as the rangers. Prove them wrong. " said Petra.

"But I didn't know one of them was my friend. " said Blair. She demorphs and starts to tear up.

" I think it's time to test your new tech. This girl has truly lost her way." said Zanos.

"Wait what? No please. I don't want to do bad things anymore." said Blair. She tries to run off but is grabbed by Zanos.

" Oh you're not going anywhere. Do it. Petra." said Zanos.

"No please. Don't. " said Blair sounding scared.

" Oh trust me. This won't hurt a bit." said Petra. She places the device on her wrist. It is a white morpher with a black circle on the top part with an red X shape and a dial on the bottom.

Blair feels a weird a surge of energy after it is put on. Her eyes now start to glow red and has a evil grin.

" Thank you. Mistress. For getting me back to my way again." said Blair.

" I am glad. Blair. Now let's head back. Lord Zaiax is expecting us. " said Petra.

" Yes we should. " said Zanos.

"As you wish. Mistress." said Blair.

Zanos then opens a portal for them to walk through. The three of them then walk through the portal and it closes after all has entered inside.

Scene: Amano City Hospital. It is a montage. Max, Kane, and Deidre are in each of their beds with bandages all in a coma with their family members sitting near them looking very worried. We then arrive in Max's room first.

" Oh son. My poor boy. Whoever did this to you. He or she will pay." said Ryan.

He clutches his fist in anger.

Scene: Amano City Hospital. Kane's Room.

Two individuals, Kane's uncle and aunt, looking mid 30s, are sitting in the room really worried.

" Oh Kane. Our poor nephew. He didn't deserve this. Oh Gregg. Once we find out who did this, they are in for some butt kicking. " said the aunt.

" Yes Bethany. Oh he or she will pay." said Gregg.

Scene: Amano City Hospital. Deidre's Room.

Pierce is looking super worried.

" I'm so sorry. My daughter. Look at you now. Defenseless. At what this person done to you. He or she will pay." said Pierce.

He punches the wall in anger.

Scene: Charlotte's Car. Charlotte is in the car driving talking with her friends, Felix and Bella.

" Oh god. I can't believe what happened. " said Felix.

" Our ranger teammates are in a coma." said Bella.

" Yea I know. Guess it's our duty now to keep up the peace." said Charlotte.

"But will it be enough. What if the bad guys sends monsters to different locations. And there's only three of us." said Bella.

" Agreed. " said Charlotte.

" Well. The spirits in the gems did say there were more that haven't been chosen yet." said Bella.

" Hopefully they get chosen soon to help us. I mean what if there's a day we must split up to fight different monsters and the monster is so strong for just one of us." said Felix.

" Yea I guess. You make a good point. Anyways. We are almost there guys. To your two's house." said Charlotte.

" Cool." said Bella.

" Yea." said Felix.

Scene: Avila House. Driveway.

Charlotte arrives by the sidewalk and unlocks the door for them. Bella and Felix grab their backpacks and exit out of each of their doors also closing them.

"Thanks for the ride. Charlotte." said Bella.

" Yea. " said Felix.

" It's no problem. See you two tomorrow." said Charlotte.

" Yea." said Bella.

" Of course." said Felix.

The two of them then head into their house with Bella opening the door with her key and heads inside and closes the door. Charlotte then drives off.

Scene: Zaiax Lair. Throne Room.

Zanos and Petra walk in with Blair.

" Hello my lord. " said Zanos.

" Greetings my lord. The new tech I made. It worked and she is now under our control." said Petra.

" I am at your bidding. Mistress. Master Zanos. Lord Zaiax. " said Blair.

She bows down to Zaiax.

" This is great. Nice work. Petra. " said Zaiax.

"Thank you. My lord. " said Petra.

" Now let's take our new member to her room." said Zanos.

"Of course. This way. Blair." said Petra.

" Yes Mistress." said Blair. She follows Petra leading her to her room.

Scene: Amano City University. Campus Quad.

Two individuals, a twenty-two year old male and and nineteen year old female, their features looking like of similar but not like twins, they are siblings, are fighting with the Void Knights.

" Man what are these things. Sis. " said the twenty-two year old male.

" I don't know. Charlie. But they are attacking random students. And we are not letting them do that. " said the nineteen year old female.

" Yea Leslie. Of course not. Good thing our parents sign us for self defense classes when we were kids." said Charlie.

" Yea. Let's do this. " said Leslie.

" Sibling Double Power Kick?" said Charlie.

" Oh yea." said Leslie.

Charlie and Leslie then get ready and fly in the air ready to kick.

( to be cont'd)


	8. University Trouble

Scene: Amano City University. Campus Quad.

Charlie and Leslie have just power kick a Void Knight together and it causes the knight to knock into the other ones making them all fall.

" Oh yea. Sibling power kick strikes again." said Charlie.

" Woo hoo. No one is a match for us two." said Leslie.

" Now let's finish up these bozos." said Charlie.

" Oh yea. " said Leslie.

They are about to face off against Void Knights again when each of them are equipped with a Zodiac band onto their arm in a white light and and black light respectively and are instamorphed into the white ranger with the horse symbol in the front and the black ranger with the dog symbol on the front. Their gems also show the horse and the dog.

" Oh wow. Now this is cool. I feel stronger than before. " said Charlie.

"Same here. Bro. " said Leslie.

" Now let's see what these suits can do." said Charlie.

" Yea. " said Leslie.

Charlie and Leslie then rush forward to fight off the Void Knights kicking them and punching them. They all fall back.

"Alright. We got them knock back. Now how to get rid of them." said Charlie.

"Agreed. " said Leslie.

Then a voice speaks to them invidually as each of their gems glow.

" Ah. What. Do you hear a voice?" said Charlie.

" Yea. I did. But where it was coming from." said Leslie.

" In here. " said the voice coming from Charlie's gem as it glows again and the spirit is seen hovering.

"What the. Who are you?" said Charlie.

" And here. " said the voice in Leslie.

" Aah!" said Leslie. The spirit in her gem is then seen too.

" The two of us are two of the original zodiac guardians. I am Edmond. The original guardian of the Zodiac Horse band. " said Edmond.

"And my name is Myrtle. The original guardian of the of the Zodiac  
Dog band." said Myrtle.

" Now summon your weapons and defeat these things." said Edmond.

" Yea." said Myrtle.

" Okay then. What is with this barking orders." said Charlie.

" Don't mind her. He was a general back in the day." said Myrtle.

" Okay then. How old are you two? " said Charlie.

" Um. We don't remember. " said Edmond.

" Yea. Cause we got stuck in the gems for many years." said Myrtle.

"Alright let's do this. Horse Lance!" said Charlie.

"Yep. Dog Growl Cannon! " said Leslie.

Charlie then slashes five with his lance while Leslie shoots down the rest of the knights with her cannon. The Void Knights then explode.

" Nice. We did it." said Charlie.

" Oh yea. Now how do we get out of these suits." said Leslie.

Edmund then pops up hovering over Charlie's gem again.

" Just say Guardian Zodiac your animal Power! And then Deactivate!" said Edmond.

He then disappears.

"Guardian Zodiac Horse Power! Deactivate!" said Charlie.

" Guardian Zodiac Dog Power! Deactivate! " said Leslie.

They are demorphed.

" And another question. Edmond. How are we going to hide these band things from people." said Charlie.

" Yes. I was going to ask that too." said Leslie.

Edmond pops in.

"Don't worry. The bands are designed to be hidden from only people who are not guardians." said Edmond.

" Then that means. Other guardians if there are more others beside us." said Charlie.

" Can see us. Well that makes us finding them easy." said Leslie.

"And also Zaiax. Our sworn enemy." said Edmond.

"Who's Zaiax. " said Charlie.

" Someone we fought against years ago that wanted the power of all of the Zodiac bands. And as such we sacrificed ourselves to fuse with the bands and had it split up so he could find it til the next guardians were chosen." said Edmond.

" Oh wow. That is deep. Anyways. I got class in like thirty minutes. So later bro." said Leslie. She runs off.

"How about you? Do you have class yet? " said Edmond.

" Not til an hour or so. " said Charlie.

" Later then. You can call me when needed. " said Edmond. He disappears back into the gem.

" Okay then. I'm hungry. Time to go get food." said Charlie. He walks out.

Scene: Amano City High. Soccer Field. Felix and Charlotte are on the stands watching Bella's soccer practice as she had just scored another goal.

" Woo hoo. Now that is my sister. " said Felix.

"And my friend. You go girl." said Charlotte.

Bella sees them waving at them and continues practicing stealing another ball from another teammate who is in an orange colored vest while she is in a yellow colored vest.

" Oh yea. Avila for the steal." said Felix.

" And now. Another goal. Nice going." said Charlotte.

Bella then keeps practicing while Charlotte and Felix continue to watch on.

Scene: Amano City University. Campus Quad. Some time has passed. It is now around five in the afternoon. Charlie and Leslie are actually hiding behind a tree watching as they see Leslie's music teacher, Professor Valentine , having just become demonic like with her eyes glowing and her body all beast like along with a demonized version of her violin. And her classmates on the ground looking weak and their fingers at nearly bleeding from so much playing.

" Oh god. Professor Valentine. Who did this to her? " said Leslie.

"Who knows. But we have to go try to reason with her. " said Charlie.

" And if that doesn't work." said Leslie.

Charlie glances at Leslie giving her a worried look.

" I'm sorry. But we must fight here. Or in his form. She could hurt others. Look at your classmates on the ground. She overworked them." said Charlie .

" Yea. But we move them out of the way. Or lure the professor away from this area." said Leslie.

" Yea. Agreed. Luring would be good. I'll take care of it. You stay and watch over the classmates. " said Charlie.

Charlotte then arrives to the scene with her rooster bow shooting blasts at Professor Valentine's feet to distract her.

" We got this. And will lure her away. Civilians. " said Charlotte.

Professor Valentine then step back.

" How dare you? They need to practice more. " said Professor Valentine. She gets more angry and becomes full demon as Professor Valentine is exited out of the body.

" I got this." said Felix coming in to catch Professor Valentine.

" Um Charlotte. I don't think they are civilians. Look at it. They have the bands. " said Bella having just arrived.

" Sorry for calling you two civilians. Take care of these students. " said Charlotte.

" And me and my friends shall take care of the monster." said Bella.

" And also the professor." said Felix. She brings her carefully over to the students on the ground.

"And don't worry. We'll watch over them." said Charlie.

" Yea. You go take care of that monster. " said Leslie.

Charlotte shoots at the monster more pushing her back further from the students and the professor to a nice empty area in the quad.

"Annoying rangers. The name Valazas. The demon of music. " She says.

" Oh we knew that. It was obvious. You holding your ugly violion." said Felix.

" So ugly. " said Bella.

" Musical Flight!" said Valazas.

Valazas plays a song on her violin causing Charlotte, Bella, and Felix to fly in the air and then she stops and she falls on the ground.

" I guess a warning is to never insult her instrument." said Charlotte.

"You got that right?" said Bella.

" Yep." said Felix.

" The key thing to her power is the violin. I'll distract her with my rooster bow while you two rush it to disarm the violin from her hands. " said Charlotte.

" We're going to need our weapons. Bunny Fist!" said Bella

" Yea. Monkey Staff!" said Felix.

Their weapons then appear in their hands.

"Get ready guys." said Charlotte. She grabs her Rooster Bow readying it to fire.

" Oh yea. " said Bella.

" So ready." said Felix.

Charlotte begins to march with Bella and Felix on her opposite sides shooting as she shoots blasts from her bow as they inch forward and forward to get close to her.

" You're not getting my precious violin. Musical Sound Bursts." said Valazas.

She shoots sound bursts from playing her violin to disperse the blasts from Charlotte's bow.

"Come guys. We're getting close. Just a few more steps." said Charlotte.

" Yea. " said Bella.

" Onward." said Felix.

The three of them push forward. Felix is able to sweep Valazas' leg tripping her making her fall on her back as Bella is able to use one of her fists to punch the arm and the other one to loosen the violin from her hand it dropping to the ground.

"Goodbye. Violin." said Charlotte. She shoots it down breaking it.

" No. My violin. How dare you." said Valazas.

She goes super berzerk, her body charged with demonic energy shooting it out at the three of them. It is too quick and hits them making their suits spark and fall down while also dropping their weapons.

" Oh god. Now she gone crazy. We need to finish her off now." said Felix.

"Agreed. " said Charlotte.

" Let's do this. We still can go on. The three of us are Power Rangers. And we.. " said Bella.

" Never..." said Charlotte.

" Give up!" said Felix.

The three of them stand up again grabbing their weapons ready to attack.

" Time to charge our weapons." said Charlotte.

" Yea." said Bella and Felix.

The three of them then charge their weapons with energy for a final attack.

" Hmm. I can do that too." said Valenzas. She charges her body also with energy.

" Rooster Arrow Burst!" said Charlotte.

" Rabbit Rocket Fist!" said Bella

" Monkey Twist Strike!" said Felix

" Demon Burst!" said Valenzas.

A dark red burst comes out from Valenzas' body as it shoots towards Charlotte's, Bella's, and Felix's attack. However their attacks push combining into the demon burst attack while also bouncing the attack back at Valenzas.

" Ah! Evil shall reign!" said Valenzas as she explodes.

" I guess we're done now like what happened with that Coach Dennis' monstrosity. " said Charlotte.

" Yea. It's time to go. " said Bella.

" Uh huh. " said Felix.

Zanos then arrives and teleports in through a portal and throws a dark orb of where Valenzas was destroyed and it makes her grow.

" Hmm. Time to cause more havoc. Valenzas." said Zanos.

He then leaves through the portal closing it.

" Who the hell was that? " said Charlotte.

" And oh boy. Whatever he did. It made the monster grow. " said Felix.

" How are we going to fight her at that size. We're super tiny compared to her." said Bella.

"Remember how our spirit mentors told us we could summon something called zords to fight with." said Charlotte.

"Oh yea." said Bella.

"Let's do this. " said Felix.

"Zodiac Guardian Rooster Zord! Arise!" said Charlotte.

"Zodiac Rabbit Zord! Arise! " said Bella.

" Zodiac Monkey Zord! Arise!" said Felix.

Their gems then shoot in an orange , green, and brown light as the rooster , rabbit , and the monkey zord land on the ground.

" Now let's jump in." said Charlotte.

" For sure." said Bella.

" Let's do this." said Felix.

They focus and all jump in into their respective zords.

" Alright my beautiful violin. You are back . My sweet. " said Valenzas.

She gets ready to play it.

" Ready to do this. Guys." said Charlotte.

" Oh yea. Let's try these bad boys out." said Felix.

" It's time to get hopping." said Bella.

" Oh wow. A rabbit pun. Really." said Charlotte.

" Sorry I couldn't resist." said Bella.

" Alright. Time to move out. " said Felix.

" Feel my music. Musical Flight! " said Valenzas.

" Let's see it can bypass by rooster zord's caw attack." said Charlotte. She activates the attack on the panels. It sends a resounding caw attack that blast it away while redirecting it back at her making her fly in the air.

" Oh yea. How it feel you are on flight." said Charlotte.

" Nice work. My turn." said Bella.

Bella activates the attack on the panel. Her zords jumps in the air and does a strong kick knocking her down on the ground and also dropping her violin.

" Time for a monkey smash." said Felix.

He sets the attack through the panels and the monkey zord smashes the violin to destruction with its fists.

" Nice work. Shall we finish her. " said Charlotte.

" Oh yea. Now where is the button for the finisher move for our zords." said Felix.

" Hmm. I think it's either the green or the orange button." said Bella.

" Let's try the green button." said Charlotte. She pushes it.

The screen then says, " Guardian Rooster Zord! Ready to combine. Please pull the toggle."

The others do the same as they see the same thing happening on their screen and pull the toggle.

" Now what do we say. When it starts. And it feel like my zord is starting to move. " said Charlotte.

" Same here. " said Bella.

" Me too. " said Felix.

" Hmm. I'll try. Guardian Zodiac zords! Combine!" said Charlotte.

" Alright. Guardian Zodiac zords! Combine!" said Bella.

" My turn. Guardian Zodiac zords! Combine!" said Felix.

Each of their screen then says, " Guardian Zodiac Speed Megazord. Ready to form!"

All three zords combine. The rooster zord becomes the chest and the head with the rabbit zord being split in two to make the arms and the monkey becomes the torso and the legs with its leg becoming a staff weapon for the megazord.

" Alright. Time to finish up this battle. Once in for all. The Guardian Zodiac Speed Megazard is ready." said Charlotte.

" Oh yea. I'm ready to pummel her up." said Bella.

" And me kicking it or whacking it with the staff. " said Felix.

" I'm going first. Rabbit pummel attack!" said Bella. She has the megazord punch multiple times at Valenzas knocking her back.

" Grr. How dare you? Time for my demon burst attack. "said Valenzas. She charges it up and sends the burst towards them.

" I got this. Batter up!" said Felix. He readies the staff for a good swing and whacks it back at her hitting her hard .

" Ugh. My own attack against me. " said Valenzas.

"Shall we finish this with a final attack." said Charlotte.

" Oh yea." said Bella.

" Time to destroy this monster. " said Felix.

They then see a button glowing.

" Ooh this must mean the final attack is ready." said Charlotte. She pushes the button.

The screen says, " Final attack ready. Speed Strike.

" Nice. Can I say it." said Felix.

" Come on. Give it to him. He looks anxious. " said Bella.

" Yea. Why not. Go ahead . Felix." said Charlotte.

" Speed Strike!" said Felix.

The megazord is enhanced with speed along with charging energy for the staff as it speeds forward like a blur striking down the Valenzas and she explodes.

" And that is. Monster Extinguished!" said Charlotte.

" Oh yea. " said Bella.

" Now that was cool." said Felix.

" I think it is now time to head home." said Charlotte. She jumps out of the megazord.

" Yea." said Bella.

" Uh huh." said Felix.

Bella and Felix both jump out landing near Charlotte. The megazord then vanish on its own in a beam of light.

" That was amazing. We finally beat our first grown monster." said Charlotte.

" Yep." said Bella.

"What a great day. Let's head home. " said Felix.

The three of them the demorph as they walk away. Little did they know. That a few feet from them. Blair, in a white ranger suit with her x-cron morpher with her helmet crafted with an X symbol and flame on the chest, a grey male ranger, and a female purple ranger had been watching them from afar. Their chest had the rat and pig symbol on their suit as on their was a corrupted zodiac band, in a purple color.

" It's going be fun to fight these kiddos. Right Felicia." said the grey male ranger.

" Yes. Ricky. It will be fun." said Felicia.

" I agree. It will be fun to destroy them. And take their bands to Master Zaiax." said Blair.

" Oh yes it will. " said Ricky with an evil grin under his helmet.

" Muhahaha." said Felicia.

"Enough watching for now. Let's head back." said Blair.

Ricky and Felicia nod. Blair creates a portal and the three of them leave through it as the portal then closes.

( to be cont'd)


	9. Rangers vs Rangers

Scene: Amano City Hospital. Charlotte, Bella, and Felix have just finished visiting their fellow rangers, Max, Kane, and Deidre and are sitting in a chair in the corridors feeling worried. Everyone sighs.

" This is saddening. Will they ever wake up. I mean. The faces I saw from their family members. It was just traumatizing." said Charlotte.

" Who knew that that being heroes come with risks with like this. Sometimes I wish the three of us hadn't been chosen if our fates could be like that." said Bella.

" Yea. Thinking about it. Where we could get hurt in a fight really bad." said Felix.

" But let's stop moping of think of the positive things that being chosen had given us. I mean our lives were pretty boring except for you know. Felix and his antics." said Charlotte.

" Yea. At least Felix had some fun. Charlotte and I just basically focused on schoolwork and school council stuff and me with soccer practice. " said Bella.

" Seriously guys. Criticizing my antics. They were what made the school more exciting." said Felix.

" You're right. " said Charlotte.

" Even when we're sad, you always cheer me up and Charlotte . " said Bella.

"Thanks girls. I can't believe it. You two really see me like that." said Felix.

" Anyways . Let's go get some ice cream. It always cheers us up. Right? " said Charlotte.

" Oh yea. " said Bella.

" You got me at ice cream. " said Felix.

Charlotte, Bella, Felix then get off their seats and head out.

Scene: Amano City Racetrack. The Track. Felicia is standing on the sidelines in the stands watching Ricky race around the track and he stops his car after six runs stopping at the pit stock as three mechanics take care of his car and gets out. She walks up to him.

" I'm so glad you came back to racing again. Starting to miss my favorite client." said Felicia.

Ricky then takes off his helmet.

" And I my favorite manager." said Ricky. He then pulls her close and kisses her.

" Oh my. I missed those too." said Felicia breaking away.

" Enough lovebirds. You got important duties at hand here." said Petra uncloaking her disguise.

"Yea Yea. Mates." said Killian. He uncloaks his disguise.

" Don't forget you two. Our Lord Zaiax gave the both of you a chance. You. Ricky Sparks. A chance to live your dream again and got rid of your fear of that unfortunate accident. And as for you. Miss Fox. A chance to have a great racer beside your side again. It seem nothing has been going well and your racers gets poached by your other competitors after three months with you." said Zanos. He uncloaks his disguise.

"And Zaiax helped make the race track what it is. It was a wasteland before." said Petra.

" Yea . We get it. Ricky and I owe you all a lot. " said Felicia.

" Understood. We will try to keep our loving low key." said Ricky.

" Unlike with you. Petra. And the way you act with your pet. It's so obvious. " said Felicia. She smirks at her.

" Why you..." said Petra. She prepares to fight with Felicia when Killian stops her.

" Alright. Enough! No infighting please. We all have a goal here so we can achieve each of our dreams." said Killian.

"Fine. I'll calm down." said Petra.

" And I'll try to make nice as possible with her. " said Felicia.

"Great. Now back to our covers. " said Zanos. He changes back into a mechanic.

" Yea. " said Petra. She does the same.

"Agreed." said Killian. He turns back also.

" As for you two. You know what to do." said Zanos glaring at them.

" Of course. " said Ricky.

" We will do what Zaiax has asked of us." said Felicia. They then walk out and the car gets worked on by the three.

Scene: Amano City Park. Charlie is at the park with his younger sister , Leslie, filming some shots of the area as she is performing on her violin for some tips.

" Alright. Nice moves. Man that was some cool skateboard tricks." said Charlie. He moves on to another shot.

" You're great and gifted. Here you go. " said a woman walking by and puts a twenty dollar bill in the violin case. She stops playing for a bit.

" Thank you. M'am. " said Leslie.

" It's an honor to see such talent. Now have a good day." said the woman.

" You too. " said Leslie. She continues playing the violin as Charlie continues filming around the park.

Scene: Amano City Hospital. Max's bedroom. Kane's bedroom. Deidre's bedroom. Ricky, Felicia, and Blair are disguised as nurses appearing in each of their bedrooms about to steal their bands from them when.

" So close. " said the three of them as they reach forward to grab the bands from their arms when the gem of Max, Kane, and Deidre starts shining a light blinding them.

" Ah so bright." said Ricky. He shields his eyes.

" What the heck." said Felicia shield her eyes.

" Super bright." said Blair. She shields her eyes.

Then the gem signs brighter and blasts making them hit against the door making a loud noise. They then all hear footsteps coming near them closer and closer.

" No I am getting caught. Out of here." said Ricky. He teleports out.

" I can't be arrested now that my career is doing well now." said Felicia. She teleports out.

"Time to get out of here. I'm too young to go to jail." said Blair. She teleports out.

Then all of sudden . Max, Kane , and Deidre wake up after being bathed in a red , pink, and light blue light coming from their power of their gems. They catch their breath as they rise up.

Scene: Amano City Park. A few hours has passed. Blair, Ricky, and Felicia, in their ranger forms are wreaking havoc scaring civilians, slashing at them and also destroying tables and benches.

"Where are those rangers? We want to have fun with them like we are doing with these poor innocent civilians. " said Blair. She blasts more white flames at the civilian's feet as they scream in terror.

" Yea . Come and get us. " said Ricky. He whacks at another bench breaking it with his rat whip.

" Come and get bashed." said Felicia. She hits someone in the gut with her pig shield.

Charlie and Leslie then shoot beams at them towards their feet with the power from the gems on their bands.

"Stop right there. Evil rangers. " said Charlie.

" Yea. Stop doing this. Rangers are supposed to be heroes and not attack civilians." said Leslie.

" Stop it with the speech. That is not going to work with us. " said Ricky.

" Yea." said Felicia.

"Enough talk. Let's fight." said Blair. She readies her ax.

"Guess these rangers aren't going to listen to reason." said Charlie.

" Leslie. Let's do this. " said Leslie.

" Guardian Zodiac Horse Power! Activate!" said Charlie.

" Guardian Zodiac Dog Power! Activate!" said Leslie.

Each of their bands glows in white and black as it transfers the light to their whole body and they are transformed with the symbol of their zodiac animal on the chest part.

" Now it's time to fight. We don't want fight you three." said Charlie.

" But the three of you have forced our hand for what had happened to the civilians." said Leslie.

" La la La. I'm tired of goody two shoes speeches. Time to fight!" said Blair.

" I'm coming for you. Black ranger." said Ricky. He runs towards Charlie with his whip.

"So am I. Purple ranger. Horse Lance!" said Charlie running towards Ricky also having just summoned his lance.

" Guess it's us girls vs you. Very unfair odds." said Felicia.

" Oh yea. You're ready?" said Blair.

" You don't even need to ask. Let's do this. Dog Growl Cannon! Feel the power of my growl!" said Leslie having summoned her weapon too. She blasts them with her cannon.

"Oh you're such an amateur. " said Felicia. She absorbs the attack with her shield which the force only makes her step back three feet.

" Feel the power of my ax." said Blair. She slashes at Leslie causing her to be knocked almost nearly dropping her cannon.

" Oh geez. This is going to be difficult that I thought. " said Leslie.

" Come on. Girlie. Give us a good fight. " said Blair.

"Yea. " said Felicia.

"Oh I will. " said Leslie. She runs forward blasting more shots from her cannon.

"He he he. Time to get destroyed. " said Blair.

" Yea. I agree." said Felicia.

Blair and Felicia then runs forward too with the shield blocking each blast with Felicia in front and Blair right behind with her ax ready. Leslie's cannon is then knocked out as she is rammed by the shield and slashed by the ax falling ten feet and breaking a bench.

"Man they are strong." said Leslie.

Charlie then lands near Leslie too.

" Yea. No kidding. It's like they been trained." said Charlie.

"Time to finish you two." said Ricky.

"This is going to be fun. " Felicia.

"Oh yea. " said Blair.

They charged their weapons up with energy and ready to fire.

" We're not giving up that easily. Let's show them we're worthy." said Leslie. Her Grow Dog Cannon then flies over back to her.

" Let's charge our weapons up too." said Leslie.

"Oh yea." said Charlie.

Leslie and Charlie charge up their weapons.

"Rat Whip Lash Strike!" said Ricky.

" Pig Shield Blast!" said Felicia.

"White Fiery Slash!" said Blair.

Ricky swings his whip it now being really long charged with grey colored energy. A purple blast comes out of the shield and a white variations of a burst fire slash is shot out. The attacks shoot out at Charlie and Leslie.

"Horse Charging Strike!"said Charlie.

" Dog Growling Burst!" said Leslie.

Charlie jumps up in the air flying forward with his lance charged with white colored energy and a black colored burst comes from her cannon , it making a growling sound, as it shoots out towards Ricky, Felicia, and Blair.

Their attacks then clash with each other as they are knocked by each others' attacks causing them to fly backwards and fall on the ground and their suits damaged on each side. They are all in pain. Charlie and Leslie are knocked out on the ground while Ricky, Felicia, and Blair are up but can barely stand.

" Man that was something. They are worth our while. Now with our remaining energy. Let's finish them so we can grab their bands." said Ricky.

" So who would like to do the honors." said Felicia.

" I will do the honors. And make my mistress proud." said Blair. She grin evilly as she transform into a demonic form of her suit.

"What that... " said Ricky.

"What that indeed. I had no idea she could do that." said Felicia.

"Time to finish you two." said Blair. She sends a large stream of fiery white flames towards Charlie and Leslie.

"Oh no you don't! Call To The Beast Inside! Unleashed The Tiger!" said a voice from a few feet away.

A spirit in the form of a silver tiger comes out slashing with this claws making the blast vanish. The person, Ian, then reveals himself, wearing his dojo's uniform.

"What the hell. Who are you? " said Blair.

" That is for me to know and you not to know. I am a martial artist trained in the style of the tiger. " said the man.

Then another voice comes out sounding more female.

" Call To The Beast Inside! Release The Snake! "

" Oh great another one." said Felicia.

"Let's hope there are no more ." said Blair.

" Just us two here. As you can all see. I am a martial artist trained in And what is this? Rangers hurting rangers." said Natalia as she comes out.

" Um. It's cause we are evil. And the type of rangers are . We like to cause trouble and defeat anyone who is in our way. " said Blair.

"Now we must go. " said Ricky.

" We will have fun with you two one day." said Felicia.

Blair opens up a portal as the three of them walk through as the portal closes.

"Hey come back here!" said Ian. He rushes to catch up to them but is too late.

Natalia runs up to him.

" I know. Honey. We lost them. But now let's check on them." said Natalia.

"Yea." said Ian. He runs over to them and checks Charlie's pulse.

Natalia follows him and does the same for Leslie.

"How is he?" said Natalia.

"Good. He has a pulse still and will survive. How about on your side?" said Ian.

"She's good too. Let's call 911." said Natalia.

" Agreed." said Ian. He grabs his phone out and start dialing the number for 911.

Scene: Zaiax Lair. Petra's Lab. Petra is patching up Blair's wounds with bandages.

" Oh my dear. Those rangers. How dare they? Look at you." said Petra.

" It's alright. Mistress. Thank your for worrying about me." said Blair.

" I have to. You're my only creation that was not able to go crazy with the demonic gift." Petra.

" Thank you. Mistress. " said Blair.

"Now come closer to me. " said Petra.

"For what? Mistress. " said Blair. She walks closer to Petra.

"For this. Blair. " said Petra. She kisses Blair as it looking like something is being transferred between. A tiny pink smoke going inside Blair's mouth as her eyes go pink.

"Wow . That was amazing.I want to kiss you again." said Blair.

"You got it. My dear Blair. Be patient. We shall. But now let's do something else." said Petra.

"What is that? Mistress." said Blair.

" Oh my Blair. You will never find out. After I'm done with doing this." said Petra.

"What do you mean? Mistress." said Blair.

"As I said. You will never find out." said Petra. She grins evilly extending her claws surging with dark energy and stabs Blair with it as she falls flat on the ground. Her body then takes a darkness shape as she awakens and red eyes glowing.

" I am a servant of true darkness and devoted to Mistress Petra. " said Blair. She returns to her human form and runs to Petra with desire for her in her eyes.

"Perfect. Now she is ours forever or actually mines. Muhahahaha." said Petra.

Blair continues looking into Petra's eyes with desire as she is now truly devoted to her mistress.

Scene: Zaiax Lair. The Bunks. Ricky and Felicia are in their rooms after she had dressed and bandaged up Ricky's wounds from the battle and he puts his shirt on.

"Man. Your abs are always so great. " said Felicia.

" Enough flirting. Felicia. You know I am yours already. " said Ricky.

"Sorry I can't help it. " said Felicia.

" Anyways that some fight. They had more will that I thought. Those black and the white rangers." said Ricky.

"But they were no match for our power." said Felicia.

" We were this close on finishing them if those two with their animal spirits hadn't interfere." said Ricky.

"Oh babe. We'll get them next time." said Felicia.

"Yes we will. Now it is resting time." said Ricky.

"Agreed." said Felicia.

The two of them then head into their beds to rest.

( to be cont'd)


	10. Captured Rangers

Scene: Zaiax's Lair. Cell Area. Max, Kane, and Deidre have captured and have been put into energy dampening cages not able to morph. Blair then walks up to them.

" Not so tough now. Huh. Rangers. Without your powers. " said Blair.

" Please. Blair. This is not the real you. Fight through this evil. " said Deidre.

" What evil. This has always been the true me. " said Blair.

" Um. Deidre. I don't think talking is going to work." said Max.

" Same. I think Zaiax and his cohorts have her under control too long already. I mean she's been gone for a while now. One of the professors told me. Said she moved away to another school. But we all know what." said Kane.

" And that is not true. " said Max.

" I know I can get through her. Come on. Look at me. Fight this." said Deidre.

Blair looks into her eyes and Deidre can see a tiny bit of the old Blair as a tear comes out.

" What the heck is this. I have a tear. Hmm. This is not good. " said Blair.

" You see guys. I got to her somehow. And I have to keep trying. " said Deidre.

" Yes. We can see that." said Max.

" Same here. The two of us believe in you. Keep trying." said Kane.

" Come on. Blair. You can do this. Fight this evil inside you." said Deidre.

Blair starts to fight through a bit.

" Deidre. I don't know if I can do this. The darkness inside me. It's so... " said Blair. Then the evil side takes over again and she grins evilly.

Petra then walks in.

" You are annoying. Always trying to turn my servant back to her old servant. Time to sleep. " said Petra.

Petra sends a shade that enters inside Deidre to make her fall asleep.

" Deidre no!" said Max.

" What did you do to her?" said Kane.

" The same thing I will do to you two." said Petra.

Petra then sends two shades that enter inside Max and Kane making them fall asleep.

Blair then walks over to Petra holding her tightly and staring lovingly into her eyes.

" Please help me. Mistress. I don't want the old me to come out. " said Blair.

" Don't worry my dear. I won't let that happen. " said Petra.

Petra puts her hand gently on her face looking at Blair also so lovingly.

" You really mean that. Petra? Helping me deal with the old Blair." said Deidre.

" Yes I do. The reason is because I love you. Blair. Like I never love anyone before." said Petra.

" I do too. Mistress. I love you. My darling." said Blair.

She then goes to kiss her. The two of them start kissing each other passionately.

Scene: Amano City Hospital. Ryan is screaming at one of the security guards, Simon.

" I can't believe this. What an outrage! How you and the rest of your team allow my kids and my friends' kids to be taken from the hospital like that." said Ryan.

" It wasn't our faults. We were all knocked out from behind. " said Simon.

" Wow. I am going to complain to your superiors about this. A trained security guard could never be knocked from behind like what you said. " said Ryan.

" You're right. I'm sorry. But please don't complain to our superiors. Come on. Please. Mr. Striker." said Simon.

" Fine. As to not cause much trouble. I won't. But if something happens like this again. I will call your superiors." said Ryan.

" Understood. Mr. Striker." said Simon.

He walks off.

Ryan then joins Kane's Aunt and Uncle along with the Dean sitting down.

" Man I hope they are okay." said Ryan.

" Our poor nephew and his friends. First they get put into a coma." said Bethany.

"And another day. The three of them have been kidnapped. " said Gregg.

" Yea a shame. But we won't give up. If the police can't find them in time, I'm sure the power rangers will." said Pierce.

" They will always be the hope to everyone's misery. " said Ryan.

" Agreed. Like the legend they are. " said Gregg.

" And I thought it was some folk tale story. Who knew these guardian rangers were real." said Pierce.

" Yep they are. My stories were true. " said Ryan.

" Now let's keep hoping." said Gregg.

Ryan and Bethany along with Gregg continue hoping for their kids to return and then decide to leave the area.

Scene: Zaiax Lair. Cell Area. Max, Kane, and Deidre have now woken up starting to lose hope of whether they will ever be rescued. Ten Void Knights are walking back and forth guarding the area.

" Guess we're stuck here. Forever." said Max.

" No one knows where this place is. " said Kane.

" Eventually I feel like we're going to be killed eventually." said Deidre.

" Ugh. I don't want to even think about it. " said Max.

" Cause of this cages. We can't morph to get out of here. " said Deidre.

" Unfortunately. Deidre tried to use her hair pin to pick the lock to get out but it just zaps us. " said Max.

Then suddenly the Void Knights are knocked laying down in the floor. It is Ian and Natalie in their tiger and snake form appearing to their rangers.

" Hello there. The cavalry is here. " said Ian.

" Oh god. A snake. " said Kane. He faints.

" Oh man. Maybe I should have went into my snake form. I made a fellow ranger faint. "said Natalia.

" What are you two? And how you two even find this area or even find us. " said Max.

"And sorry about our friend. He is not a fan of snakes. " said Deidre.

" Anyways. It's a long story. Time to get out of here. Before the enemies find out." said Ian.

" Be careful. These cages kind of zap people when touched." said Deidre.

" Don't worry. We got it. This form protects us and boosts our strength." said Natalia.

" Let's do this. Ian." said Natalia.

" Sure my dear Natalia." said Ian.

Ian uses his strength to break the cells while Natalia whacks hard with her long snake tail. The cells are broken but they are zapped a bit but pulled through.

" You two all right." said Max.

" We're fine. Now let's go. " said Ian.

" My husband and I found a vent system here. We can use it to escape. " said Natalia.

"Also let's return to our human forms." said Ian.

" Oh yea. I do not want to make their faint again." said Natalia.

Ian and Natalia then turn back to themselves.

" No time to wake him up. I'll carry him. " said Ian. He grabs Kane and walks out.

" Okay then. Guess it's time to move. " said Max.

" Uh huh. " said Deidre.

" Alright. Follow my husband." said Natalia. She follows him.

Max and Deidre then follow also.

Scene: The Strike Household. A few hours has passed. It is now the afternoon. Ryan is with Bethany, Gregg, and Pierce as they just had been chatting with Max, Kane, and Deidre being overjoyed that they are back now in the living room.

" Oh my goodness. I was so worried. Son. " said Ryan.

" I know dad. It was horrible. They put us in cages. And we couldn't get out at all. " said Max.

" Yep. Mr. Strike. Mr. and Mrs. Lam. Dad. I tried to pick the lock but then it zapped us." said Deidre.

" My poor daughter. Luckily you three weren't electrocuted too much." said Pierce.

" Yep. Agreed." said Deidre.

" Man. I am glad our wonderful nephew is back. We missed you so much. " said Gregg.

" Yep we did. Me and and your Uncle Gregg." said Bethany.

" I missed you two too. " said Kane.

"Anyways. You three went through a lot. I think it's time to feed you some food." said Ryan.

" Oh great. I'm starving from running away from the area so the three of us couldn't get caught by them when their minions try to chase after us." said Max.

"Same here. " said Kane.

" Agreed. " said Deidre.

" Well then. Join me in the dining hall. And please thank your family for setting up the table while I was cooking. Kane. Deidre. " said Ryan.

" Okay. Thank you. Uncle Gregg. Aunt Bethany. Mr. Clarke." said Kane.

" Uh huh. Thank you. Dad. Mr. and Mrs. Lam." said Deidre.

" It was no problem. Now let's head to it." said Bethany.

" It was our honor." said Gregg.

" Agreed." said Pierce.

Everyone then heads into the dining room for food.

Scene: Daniels' Martial Arts School. Ian and Natalia are walking around the mat checking on how their students are doing.

" Nice work. Luke. But work on your form more. It's a bit too stiff. " said Ian.

Ian goes to help him fix it.

" Thank you. Master Ian. " said Luke.

Luke fixes his form and continues his training.

" Perfect. " said Ian.

Ian continues walking as two students, Bridget and Eloise, are sparring pretty aggressively being a bit rough on each other.

" Oh my. Bridget. Eloise. Please don't be too aggressive. After all, this is training. Not fighting your enemy." said Natalia.

" Sorry. Master Natalia. We will work on it." said Bridget.

" Yes. It won't happen again. " said Eloise.

" Good. Now keep training. You two are doing great." said Natalia.

Bridget and Eloise continue their sparring being a bit tamer than before as Natalia walks on.

Scene: Zaiax Lair. Petra's Lab.

Petra is starting to feel some goodness in her heart after realizing she has fallen in love with Blair. The X-Kron Morpher has been taken off Blair and she is seen chained to a wall with magic dampening bands around her wrists.

" Oh Blair. I'm sorry for doing this to you. Forcing you to be evil and using you for pleasure. You have helped me find my good side. " said Petra.

" Ew gross. I don't want to think about that. And if you feel sorry, please release me now. I missed my friends, especially Deidre, who tried her very best. She never gave up on me." said Blair.

" I think I will. I have done too much bad things to you against your will. " said Petra.

"Wait really?" said Blair.

She looks confused.

" Yes. Also your demon side is still you. I can tear up the contract to release it ." said Petra.

" You would really do that. Free me from obligation to you. " said Blair.

" Yes. Blair. You have changed me. Love has soften my heart. I just have one question." said Petra.

"And what is that? " said Blair.

" Your feelings for me. Were they true. Or it was the darkness that attracted you to me." said Petra.

" I'm not sure. But I know now. I think I do have feelings for you. My heart. It is beating hard as you are close. Petra. It's weird. Maybe my subconscious fell in love. The good part of me." said Blair.

"That's nice to know. So are you willing to have a relationship with me? " said Petra.

" I don't know. You done a lot of bad things to me. But I will try. I think all people deserve a second chance even bad people like you." said Blair.

"That's good to know. I'll release you. And come with you." said Petra.

" Wait what?! You're leaving this place too." said Blair.

" Yes. I know. It's risky. But I must. I can't do this contract deal anymore." said Petra.

" I really change you. Huh." said Blair.

" Yea. Now I must set this lab to self destruct. I can't allow any copy of the X-Kron morpher be available for Zaiax to use." said Petra.

" Please unchain me. Before you do that." said Blair.

" Of course. My dear Blair. " said Petra.

Petra unchains her and then sets the timer for the self destruct to ten minutes.

" Let's get out of here." said Blair.

"Yea." said Petra.

Petra then opens a portal and heads out taking Blair with her.

( to be cont'd)


	11. Tiger and Snake, United as One

Scene: Zaiax's Lair. Petra's Lab. Ricky and Felicia walk into the lab and realized the whole area is in rubble and Blair and Petra no one to be found.

" Oh boy. This is bad. Lord Zaiax will not be happy. " said Ricky.

" That traitor. She took the girl with her. Ugh. " said Felicia.

" This is bad. Lord Zaiax will be blowing a casket if he finds out." said Ricky.

"That is if he finds out. " said Ricky.

" Oh . Babe. Are you sure about this? Not telling him about this. If he finds out we know and the two of us did not tell him. Lord Zaiax is going to be even madder." said Felicia.

" You're right. That is why you're my favorite manager. Always steering me on the right path and not to do reckless things." said Ricky.

" Come on. Let's go tell the lord what happened." said Felicia.

"Agreed." said Ricky.

Ricky and Felicia then walk out.

Scene: Magix University. Blair's Dorm Room. Max, Kane, and Deidre are infuriated with Blair allowing Petra to stay with her.

" Are you serious? She creates most of the monsters that attacked us and our fellow rangers." said Max.

" I do not trust her. And also. What if ex comrades try to go to find her. And you end up putting the university in danger. " said Kane.

" Blair. Think this through. You can't let her stay here. " said Deidre.

" Guys please. I care about her. And Petra says she has changed. She has shown me by releasing me from her control and tore up the contract I had with her." said Blair.

" Um. I think I will step out. So you four can discuss a bit better." said Petra.

" No Petra. Don't leave. This is my room. And I say who stays and leaves. Please. Guys. " said Blair.

" I don't know about this. What if this is a trap. And Petra let you go so she could use you to lead us to the Lord Zaiax guy and his cohorts." said Max.

" I know it's not. Cause Petra cares for me. I felt her heartbeat. It's honest and true. " said Blair.

" Anyways. I still don't trust her. But is your life. And you can do whatever you want with it." said Max.

"Alright then. But please be careful. When they realize Petra betrayed them, they are going to go after you to use you to get her back." said Deidre.

" I know that. And I'll protect her with my life. I mean. Us people here in the university. We are not regular humans. I have magic to protect her. " said Blair.

" Well. I don't think that is going to work though. " said Max.

" Yea. Cause we experienced it. Especially with the Void Knights." said Kane.

" Before Max, Kane, and I became rangers, our magic were useless against them and barely scratched them." said Deidre.

" Oh my. But what about that Repellox Monster. I was able to hurt him. " said Blair.

" That was probably pretty lucky. But trust me. Not all monsters are going to be like that. " said Max.

" Yep. You know what. Blair. Since you are my good friend, we will do our best to protect her too." said Deidre.

" Wait what?!" said Max and Kane.

" Are you sure about this? " said Kane.

" Yea. Please think it through. I mean risking our lives to protect this villain I guess now ex villain. " said Max.

" I'm sure. Blair is our friend. She needs our help." said Deidre.

"Fine then. Deidre. As good people . I shall agree." said Max.

" Same here." said Kane.

" Oh my god. Thank you. And also I want to fight too. I think Petra can adjust the X-Kron Morphers to be not evil." said Blair.

" How is that possible? Didn't you say. That Petra burned all traces of info of it and the morpher. " said Deidre.

" Well all but the original copy. Petra took it with here. I put it into my safe just in case." said Blair.

" Another question. How is it even going to be made? Unless she heads back to that evil lair." said Max.

" Oh that is not my only lab. I have another secret one that no one knows about. It has all of the stuff I need to make a X-Kron Morpher so Blair can help you in you all guardian rangers' fight against Zaiax and also myself." said Petra.

" Oh wow. I am shocked. A villain turned good. This is oh. I have no words. " said Max.

" Alright then. But one of us must accompany you to the lab. I mean just in case any danger arises." said Kane.

" Agreed. I'll go with them. " said Deidre.

"Thanks Deidre. You're the best. " said Blair.

" It's no problem. Now let's go. Shall we." said Deidre.

" Yea." said Blair.

" Stay safe. " said Max.

" Yea. What he said. " said Kane.

" I will. If any danger comes, I'll call your guys through the band." said Deidre.

" Okay. Well later then. And good luck." said Max.

" Yep. Later." said Kane.

Max and Kane walk out. A while later, Deidre, Blair, and Petra walk out outside after grabbing the blueprints from her safe and the the door is closed and locked by Blair after walking out.

Scene: Daniels' Academy. Ian and Natalia are training the students teaching them techniques.

"Alright. Good job. Sean. Raise your arm up a bit. To keep up a good form." said Ian.

" Like this. Master Ian." said Sean.

Sean fixes his arm like what Ian had instructed him.

" Perfect. That looks great. Keep up the good work." said Ian.

"Thank you. Master. " said Sean.

Sean continues training as Ian continues walking around looking over the students on the their progress.

" Okay. Students. Put one hand like this and the other hand like this. And that is the starting point to learn the snake style. And now follow my steps. I'll go a bit slow so you guys can at least follow it easily. " said Natalia.

"Yes Master Natalia. " said the students.

The students that are in front of her get ready and put their arms into the first formation in preparement.

" Good. Now we can start." said Natalia.

Natalia then does the steps as the students follow her every move. Some of them are able to get it while the rest are slow but get it eventually. Ian then passes through.

" Very interesting. It's nice to see it first hand from a not opposing point. " said Ian.

Natalia grins but keeps doing the technique not being distracted from Ian's comment. The students continue following her. One of them missteps and falls into the student next to them and makes her fall too.

" Watch it! Why I oughta. " said a female student.

Natalia stop it and the other students stop too seeing what had happened.

" Oughta what? Robin? " said Natalia.

" Oh nothing. I didn't mean to..." said Robin.

" Be mean to a fellow student. Yea right. Next time. Control your anger. And never threaten someone, especially a fellow student. Or next time. You are facing punishment. I mean the medals and the trophies in the awards room does need some polishing." said Natalia.

Ian then walks over to the student that misstep and helps him up by extending his hand .

" You alright. Bobby. Come up. I'll help you up. " said Ian.

"Yea I think so. You know I didn't mean to bump into Robin. Master Ian. " said Bobby.

" I know. Things happen. It' s not your fault that Robin reacted like that." said Ian.

" Anyways. I'm going up to Master Natalia to apologize." said Bobby.

" You don't need too. I think she will understand it wasn't your fault. Robin probably had a bad day." said Master Ian.

" Hey . I heard that! And it so was not that. I wouldn't have fallen if that idiot hadn't bumped into me. " said Robin.

"Robin! That's it. You are up for polish duty. Starting tomorrow. You will be staying after class ends to do some polishing. " said Natalia.

"But Master. I didn't mean..." said Robin.

" Uh huh. I don't if I can believe you. Yea. You always didn't mean. " said Natalia.

" You can't do this. I have plans tomorrow later after class ends. " said Robin.

" Well then. Should have thought of that before you said another insult to your fellow student. Now get back to training. " said Natalia.

" No I won't. I think you are being very unfair. Bobby caused the lesson to end early due to his misstep and making me fall down. He should be punished not me. " said Robin.

" No I am not. I am being reasonable. Sure. Bobby made a mistake but he doesn't deserve to punished. People make mistakes all of the time. It's normal. When I was in Pai Zhuq, I faced classmates like you and hated them. Please stop arguing with your master and keep training." said Natalia.

" I shall not. This is unbelievable. You know what? I'm out of here and telling my parents about the unfair treatment. I come from a very powerful family. One word. And your school will be in ruins and no one will ever attend." said Robin.

"Seriously. Now you're threatening a teacher. I mean I let it off for your rude comments against Bobby. But this is the last straw. I'm going to have to call your parents to come in right after class today to talk about your behavior. " said Natalia.

" You can't be serious. If my parents find out, they will ground me for life." said Robin.

" And for that. No training for you for the rest of the session. You can stay here and watch your fellow students train til your parents come and pick you up. I'm going to call them right now." said Natalia.

" Ugh. " said Robin. She crosses her arms in anger and sits down on the side.

The other students were actually watching the whole scene happened and gasps.

" Okay Okay. Students. Nothing to see here. Go back to training. " said Ian.

They heed his words and follow his command to go back to training on their technique. Natalia heads towards the office. Ian continues watching over the students and keeping an eye on Robin.

Scene: Petra's Secret Lab. Deidre, Blair, and Petra have just arrived inside Petra' secret lab. There is a huge mainframe computer in the middle of the lab, a bookshelf near the wall, couches, and desks with random materials.

" So this is your lab. Huh. Nice place. " said Deidre.

" Very interesting. " said Blair.

" I mean it could be improved a bit. But let's get to important business. You have the blueprint with you? " said Petra.

" Oh yes. " said Blair.

Blair hands it to Petra.

" So question. Does this lab have security measures? " said Deidre.

" Thank you. Blair. And yes it does. " said Petra.

Petra grabs the blueprint from Blair.

" Good then. I do not want to be attacked right now. " said Deidre.

" It's going to take a while for me to create this morpher again. So feel free to hang out. The kitchen is down the hall that way and the couches can be turned into beds if you two want to sleep or something." said Petra.

" Okay. But if I get an alert on the Zodiac Band. I must leave to help my friends. If the morpher is not finished by that time." said Deidre.

" Understood. " said Petra.

Blair goes to relax on one of the couches and Deidre goes on another one. Petra then heads through a door labeled the Work Room.

Scene: Daniels' Academy. A few hours has passed. Everyone has left home except Ian, Natalia, and Robin whom were waiting for her parents to arrive.

" They should be coming soon? Right? " said Ian.

" Yea I guess. " said Robin.

" Excuse me. Don't talk with that tone. Missy." said Natalia.

Then a black limo rolls up in front of the academy. Robin's parents, Harold and Joanne, come out of the car.

" What did you do this time? Daughter. I got a call from Ian and Natalia. They said you misbehaved." said Harold.

" And they would want a talk with us." said Joanne.

" It's not my fault. The student tripped me while in training. " said Robin.

" Was it on purpose. Sweetie pie." said Joanne.

" Noooo? I guess." said Robin.

" Then you shouldn't have been like that. It was an accident." said Joanne.

" Uh huh. Accident. I don't believe this. What if my poor baby got really hurt. What kind of school of this when a student can't even grasp an technique and crash into my daughter like that." said Harold.

" Mr. Johnston. Please calm down. " said Ian.

" No I shall not. My poor baby could have been hurt thanks to your incompetent student." said Harold.

" Oh no you don't. How dare you insult my student. I was trying to be nice about it and have a nice talk. But this is crossing the line with the insults." said Natalia.

" With my money and power, I could shut down your academy and make sure no one attends it ever. And blacklist it all around the world and city." said Harold.

" Oh yea. I don't react well to threats. Mr. Johnston." said Natalia.

" So? What are you going to do about it?" said Harold.

" Oh why.. I otta. " said Natalia.

Natalia looked like she was about to hit him.

" No Natalia. Calm down. And you two. Mr. Johnston. Arguing with each other is not going to solve anything." said Ian.

" Fine." said Natalia.

Natalia puts her hand down.

" I shall not CALM DOWN!" said Harold.

His eyes now go red and a dark aura surrounds him as he transforms into a shadow creature.

" Oh my. I think I'm going too..." said Joanne.

Joanne then faints.

" Dad?! What happened to you?" said Robin.

" I am not your dad but Shakwis. One of the shadow creatures of the night. " said Harold.

Then the academy is now surrounded by a dark cloud and only darkness in the area.

" Robin. Get you and your mom to safety. We can take this. Don't worry. Master Natalia and I will get your dad back. " said Ian.

" But I want to stay and fight. I trained hard. " said Robin.

"I know . Robin. But trust me. This thing looks powerful. Trust me. Regular students is not match for this. Now go. I'll open a hole through the darkness so you can get it." said Ian.

" Okay then. Stay safe. Master Ian. Master Natalia. " said Robin.

" Oh we will. Now go. Call to the Beast Inside! Unleash the Tiger!" said Ian.

The silver tiger animal spirit comes opening a hole within the darkness.

" Yes. Perfect. Now grab your mom and go." said Natalia.

" You got it." said Robin.

Robin grabs her mom and leaves through the area outside of the dark cloud and is now standing outside next to the limo. She then puts her mom in the car and waits.

" Well it's just me and you now. Dear Masters. I will get your back for nearly hurting my daughter." said Shakwis/ Harold.

" Again. It was a accident. " said Natalia.

" Please calm down. Mr. Johnston. " said Ian.

Harold is able to take control of him for a bit.

" He...lp! He's too strong. " said Harold.

" We will. Don't worry. Come on. Time to use our animal spirits." said Ian.

" Yea. Hopefully it will be strong enough to dispel this shadow creature." said Natalia.

" Call to the Beast Inside! Unleash the Tiger!" said Ian.

" " Call to the Beast Inside! Release the Snake!" said Natalia.

The tiger spirit then comes in a silver color and the snake spirit comes out in a gold color launched towards Shakwis.

" He he he." said Shakwis.

Shakwis smirks as he absorbs the attack.

" What the. He absorb it." said Ian.

" Seriously. Wait look like something is coming out." said Natalia.

" Oh no. He's going to redirect our attacks back at us. " said Ian.

" Of course I will. Unleash the Dark Animal Spirits." said Shakwis.

The silver tiger spirit and and the gold snake spirit now comes and turns to dark black as it fires at Ian and Natalia. They try to dodge it but the spirits are too fast knocking them against the wall and fall down.

" Ugh. Man this guy is stronger than I thought. How are we going to stop him? " said Ian.

" I don't know. But we'll figure out like always like back then." said Natalia.

" Let's show him what a Pai Zhua Master can do." said Ian.

" Yea. " said Natalia.

Ian and Natalia then get up and go into a stance ready to battle Shakwis again.

" Pesky humans. You two must be not afraid of dying." said Shakwis.

" Oh we are. It just our courage kind of overpowers our fear. Now let's do this. Shakwis. " said Ian.

" It's time to fight. " said Natalia.

Then all of a sudden. Two colored lights shine through, one in silver and one in gold, surrounding Ian and Natalia. The light then dissipates and the two of them are in their Guardian Ranger suits in a silver suit and and gold suit, with the symbol of the tiger and the snake on the chest and the bands.

" Oh man. This is so cool. New powers. " said Ian.

" Ooh. And what's this thing on our arms. " said Natalia.

Natalia notices the bands on her arm and Ian's.

" Who knows. But I have a good feeling about this new power. " said Ian.

" Let's do this. " said Natalia.

Ian and Natalia then close their eyes and focuses on their new powers. Then an energy blast comes from both of their bands and is launched at Shakwis able to knock him back.

" Oh nice. Our new powers are amazing. " said Ian.

" Yea. He was unable to absorb it. " said Natalia.

" This is impossible. But how. " said Shakwis.

" Alright. Let's see what else our new powers can do." said Ian.

" Yea." said Natalia.

They both focus again channeling the power of their bands. Two weapons appear in a silver and golden light. Ian has a metal claw like weapon with a tiger logo on it and Natalia has a spear with a snake twisted around it.

" Oh nice. I'll call my weapon. Hmm. The Tiger Claws." said Ian.

" And I will call mines the Snake Spear." said Natalia.

" Ooh. What fancy toys you got there. " said Shakwis.

" But I have my own toy also. " said Shakwis.

Shakwis summons an ax.

" Alright. Let's do this. Honey." said Ian.

" Yep. It's the only one to get Robin's father back." said Natalia.

Ian and Natalia run forward with their weapons to fight with Shakwis who is fighting with his ax. Their weapons clash against each other for a while until the three are slashed and are knocked back a bit.

" You're not bad. Shakwis. But I think it's time to finish this. A voice just told me how to do the finisher attack for my weapon." said Ian.

" Same here. " said Natalia.

" I agree. Let's finish this." said Shakwis.

Ian charges up his weapon as it glows in a silver light. Natalia's weapon does the same thing but glows in a golden light. Shakwis charges his weapons with dark energy as it glows in a dark light.

" Let's do this. Tiger Power Slash!" said Ian.

" Snake Furious Strike!" said Natalia.

" Dark Shadow Slash!" said Shakwis.

The claws glow in silver colored energy as it slashes at Shakwis . The blade part of the spear glows in gold colored energy striking at Shakwis and the blade part of Shakwis' ax glows in dark colored energy as it strikes against Ian and Natalia's attacks. An explosion then happens and it destroys Shakwis. And black smoke appears and then fades to show Harold and he is knocked out.

" Alright we did it." said Ian.

" We got him back. Now what? " said Natalia.

"Get him back outside I guess." said Ian.

" Yea." said Natalia.

Then the both of them see that the dark cloud is gone.

" Alright. The dark cloud is gone." said Ian.

" Great news. Now come on. Let's get Harold back to his family. " said Natalia.

Ian and Natalia both grab Harold and run off to get him back to Robin and Joanne.

( to be cont'd)


End file.
